


El Otro Hijo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Obstáculos en el matrimonio, Otro hijo, Vegeta Principe, Vegeta recuerda su pasado como saiyajin, Vegeta y Bulma en familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: La vida en Capsule Corp era buena para Vegeta y Bulma quienes ya estaban muy acoplados gracias al tiempo que ya habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo un hecho extraño llegará para cambiar las cosas: Una nave aterriza en el jardín de la corporación y de ella ha salido un jóven que dice ser hijo de Vegeta, el problema es que es idéntico a él.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 3





	1. La llegada de Tarlus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z No me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

Las gotas de su sudor caían salpicando el piso de la cámara de gravedad mientras hacía abdominales. Vegeta se había levantado temprano como acostumbraba y ya llevaba un par de horas entrenando arduamente con el único objetivo que tenía desde hacía varios años: Ser el más poderoso.

Bulma por su parte, se encontraba en su laboratorio reparando algunas piezas de viejos robots que tenía pendiente desde varios días.

La vida de esa extraña pareja parecía ir tranquila y normal. Si bien era cierto que Vegeta seguía siendo un tanto orgulloso, los años lo habían hecho suavizarse un poco con su esposa y Bulma aún con todo y su terrible carácter ya había aprendido a acoplarse con él; el lazo de amor que unía a ambos era un poco difícil de distinguir, sin embargo con el tiempo se había hecho muy estrecho, los dos se complementaban por lo cual la convivencia entre ellos se había vuelto buena.

Trunks quién observaba trabajar a su abuelo en otro de los laboratorios de la casa, había crecido bastante, ya tenía 13 años. El joven llevaba una relación muy buena con su mamá y con su padre con el que solía entrenar por las tardes, pues Trunks estaba resuelto a ser igual de fuerte que su padre quién era su ejemplo a seguir.

Cada uno de los integrantes de esa peculiar familia estaba inmiscuido en sus asuntos cuando de pronto un estruendo rasgó el cielo y un estallido irrumpió la tranquilidad de Capsule Corp acompañado de una fuerte sacudida.

— ¡Que demo… ! —exclamó Vegeta dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

Cuando el estremecimiento paró, el príncipe Saiyajin salió de prisa hacia el patio para descubrir que Bulma y Trunks ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Había humo mezclado con polvo en el ambiente que pronto se disiparon revelando enseguida una nave circular, extrañamente parecida a las que utilizaban los saiyajines para trasladarse de un planeta a otro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Bulma a Vegeta.

Vegeta no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observar la situación, estudiando la nave tratando de anticiparse a los hechos. De repente la puerta de aquella nave circular se abrió…

De ella salió un joven de altura media que vestía las ropas de los saiyajines justo como las de Vegeta; guantes, mono azul que cubría desde su cuello hasta los pies, botas blancas y peto blanco con hombreras amarillas, cuando se acercó a ellos descubrieron que tenia un parecido físico considerable con Vegeta.

— ¡Padre! — exclamó aquel joven echándose a correr la distancia que había entre la nave y ellos.

Bulma ahogó un grito al escuchar al recién llegado y Trunks miró cómo aquel desconocido se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Te he encontrado!

Nada mas sentir el contacto con ese sujeto desconocido Vegeta lo empujó mandándolo atropelladamente varios metros atrás.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y porqué me llamas así? —lanzó Vegeta con desprecio.

— L-Lo siento, tienes razón… mi madre me dijo que no sabias quién era yo pero ¡Tu eres mi padre! ¿Qué no me vez? Ella tenía razón ¡nos parecemos mucho!

Era verdad. Aquel joven era demasiado parecido a Vegeta que asustaba a Bulma quién permanecía en shock desde la llegada del susodicho.

— No sé de quién demonios hablas, pero sólo dices estupideces —bramó Vegeta. Aquel muchacho se parecía a él, era cierto pero, era una sandez lo que estaba diciendo… él nunca había tenido hijos con nadie más que Bulma, aunque por otro lado estaba la etapa de su vida –de la que no se sentía muy orgulloso- donde se dedicó a acostarse con varias mujeres, después de todo el había sido un príncipe y muchas lo deseaban.

— Mi nombre es Tarlus.

— ¿Tarlus? —preguntó Trunks incrédulo, el nombre sonaba tonto y gracioso a la vez.

— Así es… mi madre llamada Vania fue sobreviviente a la explosión del planeta Vegita, emigró conmigo en su vientre a otro planeta en donde nací y he crecido hasta ahora escuchando historias sobre mi padre— Tarlus miró a Vegeta y sonrió.

— ¿C-Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Bulma lo que hizo que su esposo e hijo voltearan a verla extrañados.

— Veintidós.

— Quizás no te acuerdas de él Vegeta porque cuando lo tuviste aún eras joven —pronunció calmadamente la científica, incluso sonrió.

— I-Iré a p-prepararle una habitación a Tarlus en lo que este asunto se a-aclara… me imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar —Bulma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Vegeta la miró sabiendo que algo no estaba bien con ella porque casi de inmediato se echó a correr.

— ¿Qué significa esto papá? —preguntó Trunks mirando con indignación a Tarlus—. ¿De verdad es tu hijo?

— Trunks ve con tu madre —ordenó Vegeta con semblante serio.

— Pero…

— Es una orden, vete —lanzó Vegeta, que obviamente tenia intenciones de quedarse a solas con Tarlus. Cuando Trunks ya había entrado a la casa Vegeta se dirigió al joven—. ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Porqué has venido?

— Todo lo que he dicho es cierto, sé que es difícil de entender porque han pasado muchos años pero padre…

— ¡No me llames de esa forma! ¡Tú no eres nada mío!

— No estas seguro de eso, lo sé —dijo Tarlus y compuso una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca, justo como la de él—. Mi madre me contó que penosamente fui fruto de una noche furtiva en una fiesta en donde asististe con varios de tus amigos saiyajines, aunque ya he superado ese hecho. Supongo que tu no te has de acordar pero ella si y muy bien, de esa ocasión nací yo. Mi madre siempre me habló de ti, de lo orgulloso y déspota que podías llegar a ser pero a pesar de eso siempre quise conocerte.

— ¿Y como se supone que me encontraste?

— Vagué por muchos planetas por mucho tiempo buscando tu rastro, fue una coincidencia encontrarte haber aterrizado justo en tu casa, te vi y supe que eras tú… ¿Es que no vez que somos idénticos?

— ¡Cállate! Tú no eres nada mío así que ¡lárgate! Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que voy a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, te equivocas ese no es mi estilo.

Vegeta dio vuelta, entró a la casa seguido de Tarlus. Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando Bulma apareció.

— Tarlus, te he preparado una habitación para el tiempo que vayas a pasar con nosotros —indicó Bulma de forma amable.

— Él no se va a quedar —intervino Vegeta molesto y se dirigió al muchacho que aún seguía su andar—. No sé que buscas o que esperas, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, así que desaparece cuanto antes.

— He venido porque quiero que regreses conmigo y mi madre… —Vegeta detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de Tarlus—, ella está gravemente enferma y su único deseo antes de morir es darme una familia y eso sólo se hará realidad cuando tú estés con nosotros.

— Veo que aún no han terminado de… —Bulma no pudo decir nada más y se fue de ahí de inmediato.

La peliazul había escuchado demasiado ya. Su corazón latía con violencia y un nudo atosigaba su garganta. Vegeta tenía un hijo con otra mujer, un hijo mucho más grande que Trunks… otro hijo. No pudo más por lo que había salido corriendo nuevamente, al llegar a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama y lloró inconsolable liberando todo el dolor que sentía.

Su esposo, su compañero, aquel a quien pensó conocer perfectamente y quien se suponía la amaba tenía un hijo con otra mujer. No podía culparlo por no saberlo, porque ella conocía la etapa de la vida en que Vegeta se dedicó a parrandear entre planetas y castillos. La científica se imaginaba que seguramente en una de esas ocasiones había tenido un encuentro con aquella mujer que no la conocía pero que odiaba intensamente.

Hizo cálculos mentales de acuerdo a la edad que Tarlus había dicho tener y todo indicaba que Vegeta lo había engendrado a los 25 años.

— ¿Porqué Vegeta? —dijo Bulma en voz alta sollozando—. ¿Porqué…?

No era culpa de él, o quizás si pero al desconocerlo el propio Vegeta ella no podía reclamárselo, sin embargo eso no estaba cerca de aliviar a su corazón, que en esos momentos estaba destrozado.

Tarlus quería llevar a Vegeta con su madre enferma ¿quién era ella para impedirlo? ¿quién era ella sino más que la segunda? No podía ser tan cruel como para negarle a aquel muchacho la alegría de tener una familia, pero ¿qué pasaría con Trunks? Él también era hijo de Vegeta y tenía todo el derecho de estar con su padre. Por la cabeza se le pasó algo peor ¿y si Vegeta tenía más hijos en otros planetas? No iba a poder soportarlo, porque apenas podía con el dolor que en esos momentos sentía.

Bulma se ahogó en un llanto desgarrador, mientras su hijo Trunks escuchaba impotente los sollozos de su madre detrás de la puerta.

— _Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto_ —pensó el príncipe de los saiyajines. No recordaba a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido llamada Vania y no era como que debía hacerlo. Durante un periodo de su juventud de entre los 20 y 25 se hizo valer de su rango de príncipe para su beneficio; comenzó a disfrutar de los placeres como el poder, dinero, mujeres y destruir planetas. No podía negar que se había metido con algunas cuantas mujeres, pero la lista no era larga según recordaba. En su planeta eso era normal, ya que siendo los saiyajines una raza guerrera las mujeres sólo eran usadas como placer y para criar, sin embargo él lo único que había buscado era eso, el placer carnal no más, sin embargo ahora… con Bulma todo había sido diferente.

De pronto se acordó de la reacción de Bulma al ver a Tarlus y decidió ir a hablar con ella. La conocía y la probabilidad de que comenzara a pensar tonterías era demasiado alta.

Al llegar a la habitación de ambos giró la perilla y encontró un panorama poco alentador: Ella se encontraba revolviendo entre los cajones de la cómoda, los surcos en las mejillas de su mujer revelaban que había estado llorando por largo tiempo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta, prosiguió con su labor sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él incómodo por la situación.

— Estoy buscando unas sábanas y una almohada.

— ¿Para qué?

— Porque hoy voy a dormir en alguno de los cuartos desocupados y como tengo algo de trabajo prefiero preparar la habitación de una vez.

— ¿Qué? —bramó Vegeta indignado—. ¿Todo esto es por ese mocoso?

Bulma giró la cabeza suavemente hacia Vegeta mirándolo a los ojos. Vegeta se sobresaltó, la mirada de Bulma era diferente a la de siempre esta vez reflejaba tristeza pura.

— Vegeta… él es tu hijo.

— ¿Tú también dices esas estupideces? —bramó él.

— No son estupideces, que tu no lo hayas sabido por años es diferente —Bulma se puso de pie con las mantas y la almohada en mano—. Sé que esto no es tú culpa pero, no puedo —los azules ojos de Bulma comenzaron a aguarse—, esto me duele mucho, no sé que pensar. Yo no soy quién para negarle a su padre a aquel muchacho que ha recorrido planetas buscándote, y… —no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y mejillas—. No puedo mirarte Vegeta, perdóname no se que hacer.

— Estas pensando cosas que no tienen nada que ver —intervino Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

— Si, quizás tengas razón, quizás exagero las cosas pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Porqué tiene que cambiar? —dijo Vegeta molesto por como estaba tomando las cosas aquella mujer.

— Porque debes decidir que harás, las cosas no pueden seguir así y él no puede quedarse aquí, su madre lo necesita y te necesitan a ti también.

— ¿Estas pidiéndome que me vaya?

— Eso te toca decidirlo a ti, no te estoy pidiendo nada más que tomes una decisión —Bulma se limpió las lágrimas y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación—. Estaré en mi laboratorio trabajando —eso significaba que no quería que él la molestara—, y dormiré en uno de los cuartos desocupados por la noche.

Vegeta hundió un puño en la pared en el momento en que Bulma cerró la puerta del cuarto, logrando hacerle algo de daño a la estructura de concreto. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba y no le gustaba la situación; aquel joven había llegado a destrozar la paz que por fin había alcanzado en su vida después de tanto tiempo. Vegeta estaba molesto por la reacción de Bulma sin embargo al recordar los ojos llenos de tristeza una punzada en su corazón lo recriminaba.

El príncipe saiyajin decidió reanudar su entrenamiento sin embargo el día no fue bueno; se había topado con Bulma un par de veces en la casa y ésta al verlo se echaba a llorar. Vio a Tarlus también que vagaba por la corporación observando todo. Ese muchacho aun intentaba hablar con él pero Vegeta se reusaba a escucharlo.

Llegada la noche Vegeta regresó a su habitación descubriendo efectivamente que Bulma no se encontraba ahí.

— Mujer necia… —susurró sentándose en su cama disponiéndose a cambiar, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien llamó a la puerta. El corazón de Vegeta latió de prisa y ensanchó una gran sonrisa. Debía ser Bulma que regresaba arrepentida por haberse ido, pero aquel pensamiento salió de su mente casi de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Trunks del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Trunks no esperó instrucciones por parte de su padre y entró a la habitación. Vegeta enseguida notó la mirada de reproche que contenía su adolescente hijo y volvió a sentirse molesto ¿es que nadie de esa casa entendía?

— ¿Has hablado con mamá? —preguntó el recién llegado.

— ¿Y como se supone que voy a hablar con ella? Cada vez que me ve se echa a llorar —contestó Vegeta quitándose las botas y los guantes.

— Se la ha pasado llorando todo el día… no ha ido a comer ni a cenar y ha estado encerrada en su laboratorio, llamé unas cuantas veces pero no me dejó pasar —expresó con preocupación Trunks.

— Esa maldita mujer está exagerando todo, ella misma lo sabe.

— Deberías entenderla —reprochó Trunks con esa mirada seria que había heredado de él.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué la entienda?

— Si, deberías entenderla. Creo que siente que has traicionado su confianza aunque tú no hayas sabido nada desde un principio.

— ¿Entonces? Si no es mi culpa ¿cómo demonios se supone que la traicioné?.

Ese argumento, el que habían utilizado madre e hijo era tonto. El desconocía tener otro hijo, por lo tanto era imposible que hubiera traicionado a Bulma y más cuando Tarlus era más grande que Trunks, por lo tanto el daño no había sido hecho mientras estuvo con Bulma.

— Es complicado que lo entiendas —respondió Trunks quién también sabía que podía parecer una tontería la reacción de su mamá pero al ver que Vegeta seguía molesto decidió explicarle—. Papá ¿te has puesto a pensar cómo te sentirías tú si de la nada apareciera alguien que dice ser hijo de mi madre y que no es hijo tuyo? ¿Qué pensarías si mi madre hubiera tenido hijos con alguien más que no fueras tú? Tú no dirías lo que sientes como ella lo hace llorando pero definitivamente te afectaría… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera tenido un hijo con Yamcha? —Trunks sabía que eso había sido un golpe bajo. Al mencionar al antiguo novio de su madre había tocado un punto sensible del orgullo de su padre y estaba consiente que no debía meter a Yamcha en ese asunto pero de alguna forma necesitaba hacer entender a su papá la situación.

Vegeta no contestó, parecía que en su interior una lucha campal se estaba llevando a cabo imaginando la situación desde el punto de Bulma.

— Yo tampoco sé que está pasando, no que pensar o sentir —confesó su hijo—. No sé si de verdad el sea mi medio… —Trunks se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa, no pudo terminar la conversación pues el también se sentía mal con la situación, por lo que salió del cuarto de sus padres a paso apresurado sin darle las buenas noches a su padre.

Trunks había tenido algo de razón en sus palabras, Vegeta debía admitirlo aunque no le gustara. Sin embargo su hijo había pronunciado el nombre que menos deseaba oír y ese era del estúpido ex novio de Bulma… a esas alturas y aunque lo consideraba un insecto bueno para nada, sentía aberración al pensar en él. Algo era cierto de lo que su hijo le había comentado, él no hubiera podido perdonar a Bulma y probablemente al ver su ego herido se terminaría yendo para no volver nunca. Porque esa mujer estaba destinada a ser sólo de él, para él, si resultaba que alguien más había engendrado con ella entonces él no querría volver a verla. Fue entonces cuando, después de llegar a esa conclusión Vegeta entendió un poco la reacción de su mujer y dejó de culparla, aunque aún se sentía molesto.

Vegeta se colocó un pants que utilizaba como pijama y se acostó en la cómoda cama determinado a dormir para dejar atrás ese mal día. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero no podía. Dio vueltas y cambió de posición muchas veces antes de darse cuenta que sería en vano. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente de su casa y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Lanzó un suspiro. Le costaba admitirlo pero extrañaba sentir la presencia de Bulma a su lado compartiendo aquel lecho… extrañaba su frágil y delgado cuerpo que lo abrazaba al dormir, extrañaba oír sus pausadas respiraciones que lo hacían sentir seguro y confortable desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue un golpe grande para el orgullo de Vegeta descubrir que en aquella noche lo que más deseaba era tener a Bulma a su lado durmiendo con él.


	2. La decisión de Vegeta

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó a primera hora del día. Instintivamente buscó la presencia de Bulma a su lado y al no verla recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Mientras se ponía su ropa de entrenamiento miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente; algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban a mejorar sin embargo como Bulma le había dicho él debía tomar una decisión, pero no tenía ganas de meditar nada ni de repasar opciones porque estas no existían. Él no iba a irse a ningún lado sólo porque un sujeto había aparecido vociferando ser su hijo… aunque por su puesto el parecido físico era considerable. Su hogar estaba con Bulma y Trunks y no quería dejar la vida que ya había construido por tonterías. Ese mal presentimiento que lo invadía lo estaba orillando a tomar las riendas del asunto develar de una vez por todas la verdad, porque Vegeta estaba convencido de que algo estaba muy raro, algo no encajaba pero no sabía qué.

Era claro que Tarlus no iba a quedarse ahí, no podía quedarse pero la idea de viajar a otro planeta y dejar sus comodidades se le antojaba ser un fastidio y aun no estaba más tiempo si Vegeta quería que hubiera tranquilidad en su casa, por lo cual estaba resuelto a sacarlo a patadas esa misma tarde. Pero algo de curiosidad lo asaltaba; y comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba conocer a la madre de Tarlus y aclarar el asunto. De resultar él su verdadero hijo entonces ya pensaría qué hacer. Pero no era tan sencillo, viajar a otro planeta y dejar sus comodidades se le antojaba ser un fastidio y aun no estaba muy seguro de su decisión.

— Necesito acabar con todo esto pero… ¡Maldita sea! —bramó Vegeta y salió de su cuarto en busca de su desayuno a la cocina.

Cuando el saiyajin llegó a la cocina se encontró con su mujer, que lavaba los trastes.

— Tú desayuno está preparado —comentó ella sin voltear a verlo. Vegeta se dio cuenta que en efecto su almuerzo estaba servido en la mesa.

Él se sentó y comenzó a comer. Pero después de algunos bocados se dio cuenta que el ambiente los hacía sentir incómodo; regularmente Bulma lo acompañaba a comer y platicaban de cosas triviales que a la terrícola se le ocurrían pero esta vez se notaba que ella lo estaba evitando.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Vegeta molesto por tener que ser él quién iniciara el diálogo.

Bulma cerró el grifo del lavabo, secó sus manos y giró para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su esposo que esperaban una respuesta.

— Estaba esperando a escuchar la decisión que has tomado —compuso una sonrisa triste que Vegeta no pasó por desapercibido.

Vegeta se puso de pie dejando a un lado su desayuno lo que tomó por sorpresa a la ojiazul—. Voy a aclarar todo este asunto y te demostraré que tengo la razón. Tarlus no es mi hijo —dijo en tono de amenaza.

— ¿Una prueba de ADN quizás? Sería lo más rápido y fácil de hacer para salir de dudas, yo misma lo podría hacer.

— Exactamente tu lo has dicho, sería lo más fácil, sin embargo me conoces y ese calificativo no va conmigo —Bulma ya lo intuía desde el principio. Conocía a Vegeta y él iba a hacer las cosas a su manera—. Necesito una nave, la de Tarlus es muy pequeña para los dos y la necesito ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Vegeta?

— ¿Dónde demonios está ese insecto de Tarlus? —preguntó Vegeta ignorando completamente a Bulma. Aquel día no se había topado con el joven por lo que se concentró en buscar su Ki; al cabo de unos segundos lo sintió junto con el de Trunks—. Está con Trunks en la tercera planta —comentó Vegeta extrañándose de que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Amos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el ki de los dos chicos.

Tarlus compuso una sonrisa de malicia en su boca.

— Me parezco más yo a él que tú… —dijo con sarcasmo observando detenidamente a Trunks quién también era muy parecido a su padre, sin embargo tenía todo el sello Brief en el cabello y el color de sus ojos—. Mi madre es una saiyajin pura por eso mi cabello es de este color a diferencia del tuyo.

— Se supone que tienes 22 años pero en realidad pareces un mocoso de 10 —dijo Trunks apretando los puños y conteniendo su rabia.

— Y dime ¿nuestro padre es bueno contigo? —a Trunks le molestó que usara la expresión " _nuestro padre_ " ¿qué se estaba creyendo?—. ¿Porqué te quedas callado? ¿Será porque nunca te ha dicho que te quiere?

Trunks no pudo contenerse más y se avalanzó encima de Tarlus furioso a los golpes. En ese momento Vegeta entró por la ventana de la habitación lo que hizo que los dos se separaran.

Vegeta los miró de forma severa imponiéndose ante esos dos jóvenes.

— Tú vienes conmigo, ahora —señaló Vegeta al mayor de los chicos. Tarlus sonrió esperanzado—. Vas a llevarme a tu planeta, con tu madre y aclararemos esto de una buena vez.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono Trunks y Bulma que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

— Trunks quédate con tu madre —ordenó Vegeta a su hijo.

— V-Vegeta… —susurró Bulma.

La decisión estaba tomada. Vegeta estaba harto por lo que no daría marcha atrás hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

Bulma le dio el último vistazo al tablero de controles de la nave que llevaría a Vegeta y Tarlus a su destino. Todo estaba en orden, aquella nave era semi-nueva usada un par de veces por ella misma así que era casi imposible que presentara una falla. Como no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo se tardarían en ir y regresar había escogido una nave algo grande que contaba con cocina, dos cuartos y sobre todo una habitación de entrenamiento para el orgulloso Saiyajin.

La científica suspiró con pesar; se sentía muy culpable en primer lugar por haber reaccionado de una forma quizás tonta e inmadura ante el hecho de que su esposo pudiera tener un hijo más grande con otra mujer… si asi lo fuera todo había sucedido antes de que incluso llegara a la tierra así que no debería afectarle tanto Vegeta necesitaba su apoyo aunque no lo expresara, ella debía estar a su lado sin embargo la herida estaba demasiado fresca, dolía mucho. Por otro lado se acusaba a si misma porque quizás ella había empujado a que Vegeta tomara esa decisión, de la cual temía que él no regresara. Podían pasar miles de cosas en el trayecto y evidentemente también podían pasar a donde quiera que estuviera ese dichoso planeta.

— _¿Y si esa mujer termina convenciéndolo de quedarse?_ —Bulma movió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. No podía darse el lujo de dudar ni de tener miedo pero eso era casi imposible—. _Creo que debo hablar con él antes de que se vaya_ —pensó la peliazul. Bulma fue directo al intercomunicador que había en la pared y pulsó una tecla—. La nave está lista —un silencio del otro lado de la línea le indicó que Vegeta la escuchaba con atención así que continuó—, pero antes de que se vayan quisiera hablar contigo… te espero en el patio.

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo pero se encaminó hacia donde esa mujer le había dicho que estaría.

Cuando llegó al patio Bulma ya lo esperaba de pie al lado de la nave.

— ¿Qué quieres? —lanzó el cruzándose de brazos. Bulma ni se inmutó ante el tono de Vegeta pues ya estaba acostumbrada. No era que él la despreciara o estuviera molesto, simplemente con el tiempo ella aprendió que esa era la forma de ser del Saiyajin.

— Bueno yo — Bulma centró su mirada en los inexplorables ojos de Vegeta que en ese momento reflejaba suspicacia—, lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma ayer, no fue lo mejor disculpa. Es sólo que siento algo de miedo.

— ¿Porqué habrías de sentir miedo?

— Bueno es que… —comenzó Bulma rehuyendo la mirada—, de resultar Tarlus tu hijo quizás decidas quedarte en su planeta o bueno no sé…

— No seas tonta, esas son estupideces —exclamó enojado.

— Sabía que te lo tomarías de esa forma pero Vegeta escúchame —pidió ella—, existe un 50% de posibilidades de que Tarlus no sea tu hijo, pero existe otro 50% de que lo sea.

— Ya lo sé, por eso quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera y ahora escúchame bien tú —amenazó él acercándose a la mujer—. Deja de pensar idioteces, he pasado el suficiente tiempo viviendo en este maldito planeta como para que no me conozcas.

— Si pero, nunca dices lo que piensas tampoco puedo adivinar…

— Es suficiente, me largo. Dile a Tarlus que lo espero en la nave.

Vegeta entró a aquella nave y Bulma sólo pudo quedarse observándolo. Al cabo de pocos minutos llamó a la habitación que le había asignado a Tarlus y el joven no tardó en llegar.

— Vegeta te está esperando adentro —le informó—. Tarlus ¿A cuanto tiempo se encuentra tu planeta de aquí?

— A un día aproximadamente —contestó el joven ante la pregunta. Bulma se dio cuenta en esos momentos de proximidad que el chico era la versión joven de su esposo; su cabello un poco más abundante y espeso era igual de negro y brillante, sus ojos eran los mismos negros de Vegeta a diferencia que los de Tarlus eran un poco mas amigables y el porte era el mismo, erguido y altivo.

El joven estaba apunto de entrar a la nave cuando Bulma lanzó una última pregunta.

— Disculpa si es inoportuno pero tú mamá… ¿está muy enferma?

— Si — contestó el muchacho con expresión triste—, ella tiene una rara enfermedad desde que tengo memoria… casi todo el tiempo se siente débil y le cuesta trabajo hacer las cosas por ella misma. Algunos médicos la han tratado pero ninguno ha logrado descubrir a ciencia cierta lo que tiene ya que en el planeta en el que vivimos la medicina no está tan desarrollada.

— L-Lo siento mucho, pero en verdad espero que se recupere —dijo con sinceridad Bulma que en esos momentos se imaginaba la vida tan triste que aquel chico Tarlus debió haber estado llevando todos esos años.

— Seguramente ella se pondrá mejor al verme regresar con mi padre —dijo alegre—. ¡Nos vemos!

— Si… seguramente —susurró Bulma con un hilo de voz a causa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras veía como la puerta de la nave se cerraba.

El motor rugió y poco a poco la nave comenzó a despegar hasta tomar altura. Lo último que Bulma vio fue el semblante serio de Vegeta que la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros a través del cristal de la nave.

* * *

Bulma pasó todo el día encerrada en su laboratorio, apenas y pudo trabajar porque su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar.

La noche anterior en la que decidió irse a dormir a otro cuarto por cuenta propia no la había pasado bien pues estuvo a punto de arrepentirse; no logró conciliar el sueño sino después de llorar durante dos horas seguidas pero antes de ello, había sentido que la compañía, el simple peso del cuerpo de su esposo a su costado le faltaban.

Cuando cayó la noche en Capsule Corp, la científica decidió dejar su trabajo y fue a darle a un vistazo a su hijo a quién por sus preocupaciones había estado descuidando.

Sin embargo cuando entró al cuarto de Trunks éste ya había sucumbido al sueño y se encontraba envuelto entre las mantas sumido en un profundo sueño.

Bulma se sentó en la cama y acarició la frente de su hijo.

— A ti también te he estado preocupando, discúlpame hijo —depositó un beso en la mejilla de su adolescente primogénito. Lo observó dormir por un rato, escuchando sus respiraciones pausadas—. Haz crecido tanto hijo, parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste a mi vida…—Bulma pasó la mano por los mechones del lacio cabello de su hijo—, eres tan parecido a tu padre Trunks, tú eres lo mejor que él me ha dado. Te prometo que todo estará bien ya lo verás. Eras muy pequeño cuando tu padre comenzó a cambiar por lo que no notas la diferencia pero yo sí la veo, tu padre es otro ahora.

Bulma arropó con las mantas a su hijo y le echó una última mirada amorosa a aquel joven y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, así que salió a su balcón a observar las estrellas que se divisaban relucientes en el cielo. Hacía cerca de 8 horas que Vegeta y Tarlus habían partido a un planeta cuyo paradero le era desconocido. ¿Volvería pronto? ¿Tardaría horas, días o meses? Eso era un misterio. La científica se sentía muy abrumada por los recientes acontecimientos. No dejaba de pensar en Vegeta y en lo que le había dicho antes de partir; él tenía razón, llevaban años juntos y ella debía conocerlo bien y aunque solía guardarse muchas cosas ella ya sabía leerlo a la perfección.

La heredera de los Brief suspiró esta vez con resignación; confiaba plenamente en que Vegeta aclarara la situación y se prometió dejar su tonto miedo de perderlo a un lado. Puso su tristeza en segundo plano y decidió que no importaba lo que resultara, si Tarlus era o no hijo de Vegeta lo apoyaría plenamente.

— _El ha cambiado mucho en estos años_ —pensó Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios recordando a su esposo—. _Ya no es el hombre mercenario hambriento de poder que yo conocí… no tengo de que preocuparme Vegeta es diferente ahora y seguramente regresará muy pronto. No sería capaz de abandonarnos a mi a Trunks porque aquí está todo lo que necesita, comida, un techo donde vivir, su cámara de gravedad y nosotros... la familia que él formó conmigo._

Hubiera querido poder expresarle su sentir a Vegeta antes de que él se fuera y como eso no fue posible ya que Vegeta se molestó un poco Bulma se hizo la promesa de que cuanto éste regresara se lo diría.

Otro agitado día había terminado en Capsule Corp, y con el corazón un poco más tranquilo, Bulma se refugió en su cama y pensando en Vegeta poco a poco el sueño la embargó.


	3. El Rey

El viaje había sido algo largo, sin embargo Vegeta hizo un buen uso de todo ese tiempo en la habitación de entrenamiento que poseía esa nave, mientras que Tarlus se encargó de pilotear. En un principio ese chico había querido hacerle compañía pero Vegeta lo corrió a gritos.

Horas después Tarlus le informó a Vegeta por un intercomunicador que faltaban aproximadamente 30 minutos para llegar a su planeta, tiempo en el que el Saiyajin aprovechó para bañarse y cambiarse.

Al fin aterrizaron. Vegeta fue el primero en salir y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo observó la inmensidad del planeta. Estaba tan molesto con la situación que en ningún momento había reparado en pensar cómo sería aquel planeta o que encontraría. Aquel lugar era parecido al original planeta Vegeta en donde el había crecido y el cual recibió el nombre por su padre.

El suelo era de tierra al parecer muy compactada pues se sentía muy dura al caminar y el paisaje estaba lleno de montañas de la misma tierra que hacía parecer alguna arena de entrenamiento al lugar, sin embargo una serie de casas modestas pero bien construidas se esparcía por el perímetro.

— ¡Te llevaré con mi madre! ¡Ella quiere contarte muchas cosas! Es por aquí —Tarlus no podía esconder su felicidad, su madre se alegraría mucho de ver que había conseguido encontrar a su padre, de ver que no le había fallado.

El joven saiyajin guió a Vegeta por un sendero que rodeaba una pequeña montaña de tierra y al final develaba una pequeña casa de dos pisos muy bonita.

Tarlus entró a la casa con desesperación, Vegeta con gesto torcido lo siguió. El lugar le estaba resultando familiar y molesto a la vez ya que lo remontaban a sus años de infancia misma que no fue muy agradable.

— ¡Mamá he vuelto! ¡está aquí! ¡lo encontré! —se le oía exclamar jadeante a Tarlus dentro de uno de los cuartos.

— Enseguida salgo —exclamó una mujer. Los músculos de Vegeta se tensaron de inmediato. Por alguna razón sentía como si quisiera atacarla nada mas verla.

La mujer salió de aquel cuarto y en cuanto lo hizo el semblante del príncipe de los saiyajin cambió al descubrir que se le hacía familiar; la mujer era delgada, de tez blanca con el cabello ondulado negro hasta la cintura y ojos negros, como la mayoría de los saiyajines, usaba un vestido de tela vaporosa y llevaba un peto igual a los que los saiyajines hombres usaban.

No tenía ni 5 minutos de haber llegado a ese planeta y ya empezaba a sentir que el esfuerzo y su sed de venganza por develar aquella artimaña se venían abajo. Conocía a esa mujer, de algún lado… sin embargo una laguna mental lo asaltaba gracias tal vez a que cuando estuvo con ella se encontraba bajo efectos del alcohol. Era muy pronto para dar todo por perdido, sin embargo la posibilidad de que Tarlus fuera su hijo acababa de aumentar.

— Bienvenido — saludó con una amplia sonrisa aquella mujer y luego se dirigió a Tarlus—. Hijo, adelantate al castillo, quiero que les avises a todos.

Tarlus asintió y salió corriendo con alegría de la misma forma en que había entrado minutos antes.

— Ya que estamos los dos solos vas a explicarme que es toda esa tontería de que Tarlus es mi hijo.

— Todo a su tiempo mi querido Vegeta. Supongo que estás acostumbrado a tener la primera y la última palabra, eso no va a ser posible. Estás en mi planeta y en mi casa así que las reglas las pongo yo —amenazó la mujer que seguía sonriendo—. Sígueme —le ordenó y ambos salieron de la casa. Vegeta estaba comenzando a enojarse por las palabras de Vania ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo y a darle órdenes?. La mujer comenzó a caminar a paso lento y Vegeta la siguió hasta colocarse al lado de ella. No sabía a donde iban por eso no se daba el lujo de ir a la cabeza pero eso tampoco significaba que iba a ir detrás de ella como si fuera un perro—. Cuando Freezer lanzó el ataque que destruyó nuestro planeta me encontraba cerca del palacio de tu padre… en esos valiosos segundos lo único que los saiyajines pudieron hacer fue colocar a sus hijos y algunas mujeres embarazadas en naves las cuales lanzaron a diferentes puntos del espacio para así asegurarse de que la raza saiyajin no moriría del todo. Yo tuve la suerte de ser encontrada y lanzada en la nave que me trajo hasta aquí con Tarlus en mi vientre. Curiosamente descubrí que muchas más naves de las pocas que se salvaron habían aterrizado en el mismo lugar que yo: un planeta vació sin rastro de nada. Como yo había algunas mujeres en cinta y niños pequeños o recién nacidos, así poblamos este lugar el cual llamamos Planeta V2 en honor a nuestro planeta natal —relató Vania y de pronto se ambos se detuvieron.

— ¿A dónde me estas llevado? —lanzó el saiyajin furioso. Vania alzó una mano y señaló con un dedo frente a ellos; a unos metros de distancia se distinguía un edificio majestuoso, imponente.

— Al palacio del Rey —respondió ella.

— ¿Y quién es su Rey? —preguntó Vegeta a la defensiva pues presentía algo raro.

— No tenemos Rey… aún —respondió Vania quién retomó el paso.

— _¿Qué no tienen Rey? Eso es estúpido ¿Porqué habrían de construir semejante palacio si no tienen un gobernante?_

— Sé que te estás preguntando el hecho de que no tengamos Rey pero si un palacio —comentó Vania adivinando el pensamiento de Vegeta que no respondió —. Como ya te dije, a este lugar llegamos algunas mujeres, algunas jóvenes en su tiempo como yo y otras más adultas, junto con los niños que fueron creciendo construimos este palacio con la esperanza de que un día llegara nuestro gobernante y así formamos a nuestros hijos en la escuela de la disciplina, la fuerza, la sangre y la venganza —continuó ella con la explicación mientras Vegeta permanecía un poco tenso por lo que le estaba haciendo saber—. Por eso este planeta esta lleno de lugares para combatir en donde los jóvenes entrenan. Los espacios para pelear fueron especialmente forjados para eso: para que nuestros hijos saiyajines demuestren quién es el superior, quién tiene la fuerza. Ha habido pérdidas, dolorosas pero, nuestra raza siempre se caracterizó por ese coraje de delimitar la supremacía.

La forma de hablar de Vania le recordaba al príncipe en cierta forma a su padre mientras que él no sabía con exactitud como sentirse. Era digno de regocijo el hecho de que la raza saiyajin estuviera resurgiendo poco a poco y él que los jóvenes tuvieran la mentalidad de la sed por la hegemonía, pero tenía muchísimo tiempo que él había dejado de ser así. Ya no recordaba siquiera lo que había sentido durante su primer pelea… o cuando había matado a alguien por primera vez. Su vida había cambiado gracias a la aburrida monotonía que le ofrecía la tierra, en donde no habitaba nadie lo suficiente bueno por quién mereciera la pena de ensuciarse los guantes.

Vania y Vegeta llegaron al pie de la escalera del palacio, en donde la gente ya se había arremolinado. El orgulloso principe se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de saiyajines que había en el lugar; mujeres, jóvenes de la edad de Tarlus, más pequeños y otras más grandes estaba reunidos rodeándole. Vegeta distinguió a Tarlus entre los demás saiyajines, que sonreía satisfecho y entonces la voz de Vania se tornó fuerte al vociferar:

— ¡El día prometido ha llegado al fin! —comenzó llamando la atención de todos — ¡Hace 22 años cuando nació el planeta V2 les hice la promesa de que cuando mi hijo Tarlus fuera grande sería capaz de encontrar a su padre; él se encuentra con nosotros ahora! Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajines, hijo del gran rey Vegeta. Nuestro pueblo se ha desarrollado, nuestros hijos han crecido ahora vueltos hombres listos para reclamar lo que nos pertenece, listos para la venganza. Volveremos a conquistar planetas clamando sangre por nuestros hombres muertos hace años, llenándonos de poder y haciendo que nuestra raza sea la única que domine el espacio —el cuerpo de Vegeta reconoció de inmediato la adrenalina que estaba brotando de su interior; lo recordaba a la perfección incluso podía percibir el olor de la sangre porque de esa forma se había sentido cuando había matado por primera vez… la sensación no lo había abandonado del todo porque el era un saijayin nacido para pelear y ganar— ¡El príncipe de los saiyajines ha vuelto como se los aseguré para tomar el lugar que por derecho le pertenece: el de nuestro Rey!

Extasiado por las palabras de esa mujer y los vitores y rugidos de aquel gran ejército de saiyajines, Vegeta se sintió como nunca antes lo había hecho y una sonrisa llena de malicia y sed se ensanchó con placer en su rostro.

* * *

Hacía unas cuantas horas había recibido el nombramiento de rey del planeta V2 y no podía negar que se sentía muy bien.

— _Al fin he obtenido lo que siempre quise… soy rey de los saiyajines. Rey supremo_ —pensó Vegeta lleno de satisfacción. Hubiera querido que su padre lo hubiera visto sentado en su trono en aquel maravilloso monumento de palacio.

— Mi señor —lo sacó de sus pensamientos Vania que apareció frente a él haciendo una reverencia y fue entonces cuando Vegeta recordó el propósito de su visita.

— Tenemos pendiente algo y ahora como el Rey de la raza saiyajin te ordeno que me expliques eso de que Tarlus es hijo mío.

Vania sonrió al descubrir un hilo de desconfianza en los ojos del nuevo rey.— Si el parecido físico no te basta te lo contaré: Quizás sea un poco obvio el hecho de que no me recuerdes y no te culpo. Yo viví en el palacio del rey Vegeta por algún tiempo como parte de la servidumbre por el día… y por las noches digamos que me dedicaba a satisfacer las necesidades de los guerreros saiyajines en las fiestas que se ofrecían. Aquel día era cumpleaños de uno de los guerreros de alto rango amigo de tu padre y se ofreció una fiesta sin igual. En esa velada bebiste de más y también estabas un poco… —Vania alzó una ceja y contuvo la risa al ver la cara de desprecio de Vegeta—, tu me entiendes. Yo me encontraba sirviendo algunos tragos cuando te topaste conmigo y comenzaste a besarme, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti en secreto así que no opuse resistencia… fue una noche, muy buena en la cual concebimos a Tarlus. Después de esa ocasión no volví a verte y a pesar de mis intentos por buscarte nunca volteaste a verme de nuevo. Poco después de eso me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y el ataque de Freezer sucedió. Como ya te dije llegué hasta aquí y me encargué de nuestro hijo por todos estos años. Tarlus creció escuchando historias tuyas, grandes hazañas y conquistas que realizaste.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me encontró? Si desconocían totalmente si yo estaba vivo o no y en donde me encontraba.

— Tarlus estuvo 4 largos años buscándote, primero lo hizo en los planetas más cercanos porque yo no lo dejaba ir más allá pero al no obtener rastro de ti él me pidió que lo dejara ir un poco mas lejos, y accedí porque sabía que se había convertido en todo un hombre y necesitaba encontrarte. Yo siempre supe que estabas vivo, tenía ese presentimiento.

Vegeta miró a aquella mujer que era digna de ser llamada saiyajin por todos sus rasgos; era atractiva sin embargo tenerla cerca le producía una sensación desagradable.

— Desaparece de mi vista —ordenó él indiferente.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme más seguido por aquí —sonrió con autosuficiencia la mujer de cabello negro—, tú eres el rey pero no se te olvide que soy la madre del príncipe de los saiyajines. Tarlus y yo nos mudaremos aquí. Con permiso su majestad —reverenció sosteniendo su sonrisa y desapareció.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Vania se había retirado y pensó en lo que le había contado: Recordaba esa fiesta y recordaba haber bebido muchísimo, también estaba el hecho de que ella se le hacía conocida sin embargo… no la recordaba en esa fiesta, no recordaba haberla visto servir tragos o rondar por ahí. Pero no podía culparse aquella etapa de su vida la había vivido al máximo disfrutando los placeres que el rango de príncipe le proveía.

Ya no le quedaban dudas después de eso. Aquel error cometido durante su inmadurez le acababa de regalar un hijo idéntico a él. Sin querer pensó en Trunks y en Bulma y observó las altas paredes de su palacio ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había querido disfrutar del poder que le otorgaba ser rey y no podía negar que su cuerpo le pedía regresar a las peleas y a las conquistas pero por otro lado la familia que había formado en la aburrida tierra lo esperaba, con la promesa de que Tarlus no era su hijo y él no estaba listo para admitir que se había equivocado.

El nuevo rey Vegeta se prometió pensar más tarde en lo que debía hacer, por lo pronto iría a darse una vuelta para observar al ejército saiyajin que entrenaba frente al palacio, listos para salir al ataque.


	4. La prueba

— ¡Trunks! ¡El desayuno está servido! ¡Trunks! —gritó la potente voz de Bulma desde la cocina sin obtener respuesta por parte de su hijo. La científica suspiró resignada—. Ha estado así desde que su padre se marchó y la verdad no puedo culparlo, después de todo es mi hijo y se parece a mi por lo menos en eso —dijo para si la preocupada madre.

Hacía ya cinco días cumplidos que Vegeta se había ido con Tarlus en la nave. Al principio Bulma no se había tomado tan apecho ya que confiaba en él, pero conforme los días avanzaron sin rastro de el saiyajin aquel sentimiento de esperanza y de apoyo hacia su esposo se desvaneció para convertirse en lo que experimentaba Trunks: el enojo.

Pero después de pensar con la cabeza fría Bulma supo que ese no era el camino correcto; vivir con enojo dentro de ella en nada ayudaría, lo que necesitaba era su ya característica fuerza y decisión para cuidarse a sí misma, criar a Trunks y mantener a Capsule Corp.

— Conociendo a Vegeta, seguramente algo que lo impresionó lo está reteniendo… —continuó reflexionando—. Ese hombre es un tonto que se deja llevar por sus instintos de pelea gracias a su sangre de Saiyajin.

Los primeros días Bulma lo había estado esperando, reclamaba su presencia en su alcoba, en cualquier lugar de la casa e incluso su trabajo se vio interrumpido gracias la poca concentración que poseía, sin embargo fue al tercer día cuando decidió que las cosas tenían que cambiar:

* * *

_Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las persianas de la habitación la despertaron de sopetón al darle en la cara, pronto Bulma se dio cuenta de que había dormido más de la cuenta._

_Se encontraba desperezándose cuando escuchó una respiración a su lado. Al voltear su rostro la imagen que descubrió no pudo ser mas tierna, pues su hijo Trunks dormía a su lado profundamente._

_Bulma sonrió automáticamente al verlo, acarició su cabello y lo contempló por un momento. Fue entonces cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer…_

— _No es posible que yo me encuentre de esta forma, no puedo seguir así. Siempre fui una mujer independiente inclusive cuando te tuve no me importaba que tú padre estuviera presente o no_ —le susurró a Trunks que dormía aún—, _pero creo que estaba tan acostumbrada ya a sentirlo junto a nosotros que me dejé llevar. Trunks, hay muchas posibilidades de que Vegeta regrese y también de que no, pero la vida sigue y nos tenemos tu y yo._

_Dicho eso Bulma se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha rápida y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Por la tarde se mantuvo en su laboratorio junto con Trunks a quién estaba enseñando a programar naves. Madre e hijo se dedicaron a trabajar lo que restó del día._

* * *

Desde aquella vez los dos se mantenían ocupados reparando y programando robots y diseñando nuevos modelos de electrodomésticos y naves. Sin embargo ella se daba cuenta de que a su hijo le costaba trabajo seguir, puesto que tenían coraje arraigado en su interior hacia su padre.

Al no obtener respuesta de Trunks a su llamado para que desayunaran juntos, ella decidió llevarse las porciones de comida a su laboratorio y tomar sus alimentos mientras comenzaba su larga jornada de trabajo.

Poco después del medio día Trunks hizo acto de presencia en el laboratorio para seguir revisando unas capsulas Hoi Poi que habían salido defectuosas; a pesar de sus cortos 13 años, Trunks ya era muy diestro con cuestiones que implicaban reparación ya que Bulma se lo había instruido desde pequeño, aunque también se le resultaba fácil por la herencia genética de su abuelo.

Trunks tomó asiento en su mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda a su madre sin pronunciar palabra lo cual extrañó un poco a Bulma.

Poco después fue ella quién decidió intentar sacarle plática — Por hoy podrías tomarte un descanso después de todo no hay tanto trabajo… sería buena idea que llamaras a Goten y jugaran un poco —sugirió Bulma al adolescente pero éste no contestó por lo cual ella prosiguió esta vez dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo—. Trunks ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué estás así?

En ese momento el chico de cabellera lila dejó una de las cápsulas que revisaba en la mesa y suspiró.

— Es que, no puedo creer que papá se haya ido así nada más como si nada —respondió su hijo cerrando los puños en torno a la mesa de trabajo—, nos dejó como si no importara lo que sentimos o pensamos…

— Hijo —se acercó Bulma posando una mano en el hombre del aún niño—, tienes que entender que así es tu padre y esa es la forma en que él hace las cosas, no es la correcta porque como sabemos su ego lo ciega hasta el punto en el que todo le sale mal pero él lo hace de esa forma. No debe sorprenderte el hecho de que se haya ido así, porque es tan orgulloso que no iba a despedirse de nosotros ¿cierto? Y la realidad Trunks es que a tu padre poco le importa lo que pensemos, así que no tiene caso deprimirse por eso, él siempre fue así. Nosotros tenemos que seguir, tenemos una empresa a la cual sacar adelante, una vida por vivir, no dependemos de él —dijo Bulma con aquella gran sonrisa de confianza que siempre mostraba—. Conociendo a tu padre, algo con respecto a su egocentrismo lo está haciendo quedar en donde quiera que se encuentre.

— ¿Y si está muerto o en medio de una trampa? —externó Trunks su preocupación.

— ¿Muerto? ¡Ja! —rió Bulma—. Si lo estuviera lo presentiría, sé que está vivo —se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió—. En cuanto a una trampa… puede que sea lo suficientemente tonto y necio para caer en algo así pero es tan orgulloso que encontrará la forma de salir de eso, pues sería una vergüenza para él que le tomaran el pelo.

El semblante del chico no cambió a pesar de todo lo que su madre le había dicho, más bien se seguía notando tenso y Bulma estaba segura de que dentro de él una batalla campal de sentimientos se estaba llevando a cabo.

— Te preocupa lo que a mi en un principio, que ese joven mayor a ti sea hijo de tu padre y que por eso él se quede en ese planeta. Sé que nada de lo que te diga hará que estés mas tranquilo, así que ven, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

— Pero ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer mamá? —preguntó Trunks sin entender.

— Tú padre quiso hacer las cosas a su manera ¿no? Bien, ahora me toca a mi hacerlas a la mía como desde un principio debí haber hecho —contestó Bulma guiándole el ojo a su primogénito y tomándolo de la mano salieron del laboratorio a paso presuroso.

Trunks sólo se dejaba jalar por su entusiasta madre que iba a paso decidido caminando por los pasillos de la casa. Al fin se detuvieron y Trunks descubrió que la puerta que tenían enfrente era la de la habitación de sus padres.

Bulma entró al cuarto y su hijo la siguió.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí mamá?

— Esto no será nada difícil Trunks, tendrás que ayudarme —le explicó su mamá. —. Necesito un solo cabello de tú padre con eso será suficiente ¡andando!

Madre e hijo buscaron por toda la habitación; en la alfombra, el cuarto de baño y las sábanas. Cuando Trunks revisó las almohadas descubrió un delgado y largo cabello negro.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Trunks alzándo el dedo para mostrárselo a Bulma. Ésta guardó enseguida la evidencia en una cajita de Petri que sacó de su bata de laboratorio.

— Ahora sólo nos falta el de Tarlus.

Acudieron también al cuarto donde el joven saiyajin había dormido una única noche y para suerte de la científica encontraron varios cabellos en la ducha de baño que recolectaron de igual forma.

Estando ya en su laboratorio Bulma se dispuso a examinar ambos cabellos con la ayuda de un microscopio y una computadora.

— ¿Entonces con sólo esos dos cabellos puedes saber si Tarlus es hijo de mi papá?

— Así es Trunks, se llama prueba de ADN misma que se puede realizar tanto con muestras de sangre, como de saliva y cabello —expuso Bulma preparando todo lo necesario para comenzar la prueba—. Debo decir que la biología no es mi parte favorita de la ciencia, mi trabajo siempre ha sido más bien físico y mecánico pero tu abuelo me enseñó a hacer estas pruebas cuando era más joven y creo que siempre es bueno saber un poco de todo.

— Con esto podremos saber rápidamente la verdad —exclamó Trunks un poco nervioso.

— En realidad esto toma algo de tiempo hijo, pero dado en que tenemos la tecnología a la mano para realizar estas pruebas me tomará sólo horas.

A pesar de la advertencia del tiempo, Trunks no quiso despegarse del laboratorio ya que aunque sólo observara trabajar a su mamá, quería estar presente en el proceso.

Aunque contaban con los medios, una prueba de ADN era bastante laboriosa y tardada incluso para la científica Bulma Briefs, así que la noche se hizo presente después de varias horas de trabajo. Trunks se había quedado dormido esperando en uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras Bulma seguía examinando.

Después de varias horas, el resultado se hizo inminente.

Bulma cubrió su boca con una de sus manos debido al asombro — La prueba… —susurró como en trance—, es positiva…

La verdad era que parte de su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para la noticia, pero aun así no podía evitar asombrarse un poco.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Bulma volteó a ver a su hijo que seguía durmiendo—. Sé lo diré mañana temprano… —se prometió—.

Permaneció por un momento en silencio, tratando de procesar el hecho de que aquel joven Tarlus, era hijo de Vegeta. Sería difícil pero podía vivir con ello, sin embargo le preocupaba la reacción de su único hijo.

— Bueno creo que lo único que queda es procesar el resultado en la computadora para tener un registro de esto y… —la peli azul detuvo sus pensamientos cuando cayó en cuenta de algo—. Un momento… el resultado ha sido positivo sin embargo pude haber omitido… ¡Eso es! —exclamó retomando el microscopio.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá? Te escuché gritar y…

— Siento haberte despertado es sólo que al parecer omití algo, veamos las secuencias de ADN parecen iguales pero… ¡Aquí está!

Trunks se acercó corriendo hacia su madre intentando descubrir aquello que la había animado.

— Trunks —lo miró su madre con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Tarlus... no es hijo de tú padre —anunció.

— P-Pero ¿entonces porqué se parecen tanto? —dijo confundido.

— Porque sí es familiar suyo.

Aquello lejos de aclarar las dudas del adolescente Trunks las empeoró, pero al parecer su mamá no tenía intenciones de explicarle bien la situación, ya que estaba maquinando algo nuevo dentro de su cabeza, podía notarlo en sus ojos azules que centelleaban de emoción.

— Mañana por la mañana partiré hacia el planeta de Tarlus, lo bueno es que le integré un rastreador a la nave en donde se fueron, así será fácil ubicarlos.

— Mamá no entiendo nada ¿por qué vas a irte?

— Hijo, después de saber este resultado quiero intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la madre de ese chico —sonrió confiada—. Tú padre está metido en algo y yo iré a defender lo que por derecho nos corresponde a ti y a mi… seré quién devele todo esto.

— Iré contigo —aseguró el jovencito con determinación.

— No, tú debes quedarte.

— Pero ¿y si no vuelves? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo y los abuelos?

— Por supuesto que regresaré hijo, te lo aseguro. Nunca podría dejarte sólo o a tu suerte —acarició el rostro de Trunks—. Sé que entiendes la situación ¿no es así?

Él asintió desganado — Esto es algo entre mi papá y tú ¿cierto? —Bulma asintió orgullosa de la madurez tan marcada en su hijo quién apenas pisaba la delgada línea entre niño y adulto. 

— Es algo entre tu papá y yo, aunque también te afecta a ti, pero seré yo quién lo resuelva, voy a encargarme de esto ya verás. Por lo pronto vayamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

Así lo hicieron. Trunks volvió a quedarse con ella en su habitación. El niño no tardó en quedarse dormido y Bulma por su parte demoró otro poco.

Tenía en la cabeza todo lo que quería hacer. Iba a ser muy interesante ver en que embrollo estaba metido su orgulloso marido y por supuesto también tenía curiosidad sobre el planeta de Tarlus.

— Ya veremos qué estás tramando Vania… —pensó ella sonriendo—. Y también sabré a que has estado jugando todos estos días Vegeta.


	5. La llegada de Bulma

Vegeta admiró desde lejos las tropas de soldados Saiyajin que se habían formado frente a su palacio. No iba a negarlo, le emocionaba el imaginarse conquistando planetas, volviéndose poderoso y esa era en parte la razón que lo retenía en el planeta V2.

Había observado por días el entrenamiento de los jóvenes y dio varias indicaciones para que mejoraran la forma en que entrenaban. Vegeta sabía que esos saiyajines eran poderosos sin embargo pensaba que les hacía falta otro tipo de entrenamiento, uno mucho más riguroso aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguir que incrementaran su fuerza tan drásticamente además de que nadie iba a estar a su nivel, él era el Rey, nadie podía superarlo.

Vania había estado insistiéndole en que enviara a su ejército a los planetas vecinos para conquistarlos pero él no había cedido. Esos saiyajines eran fuertes, pero les faltaba entrenamiento duro, uno que sólo él les podía dar, por lo que le había dicho a aquella mujer que iban a esperar, aún no estaban listos del todo; ella por supuesto no se dio por vencida a la primera e insistió diariamente con el tema lo cual molestaba en demasía al nuevo rey. ¿Cuál era la insistencia de esa saiyajin? No sabía y poco le importaba pero tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca de una buena vez.

Otro asunto que lo había tenido fastidiado era el hecho de que Vania y Tarlus ya estaban viviendo en el palacio y tenía que verles las caras a todas horas. La mujer saiyajin le había dicho que como él príncipe que era, Tarlus necesitaba vivir cerca de su padre y en el castillo ocupando su lugar correspondiente. Para Vegeta era una suerte que Tarlus también se fuera a entrenar con la tropa con Vania no sucedía lo mismo; esa mujer rondaba todo el castillo, afuera de su habitación, en el comedor, la sala principal… se le pegaba todo el tiempo. Los insultos que en un inicio el nuevo rey le propinó de nada sirvieron puesto que ella contestaba con sarcasmo e indiferencia.

También inevitablemente recordaba a Bulma y Trunks. Tenía ya siete días de haberse marchado de la tierra con la promesa de develar la mentira de que Tarlus era su hijo, pero nada salió de acuerdo a sus planes. En primera, aquel muchacho tenía su sangre y en segunda un sueño que había tenido retraído en el fondo de su ser, en esa pequeña esencia de lo que algún día había sido se había cumplido: Era rey, era el más poderoso de su especie, un hombre destinado a conquistar el mundo así como siempre debió haber sido.

Vegeta se encontraba en un punto tal en el que debía escoger lo que quería hacer: regresar al planeta que consideraba aburrido y monótono al lado de su esposa y su hijo o seguir siendo el rey de aquella raza rescatada a la cual él pertenecía.

El rey maldijo por lo bajo su situación y caminó en círculos en su lugar mientras seguía el entrenamiento de los guerreros con la mirada. Indudablemente debía decidir, pero no tenía cabeza en esos momentos.

— Mañana… mañana lo decidiré —se prometió una vez más el orgulloso saiyajin, al igual que lo había hecho durante los seis días anteriores.

* * *

— ¡Uff! ¡Qué travesía tan más larga! —suspiró Bulma bajando de su nave—. Es una suerte que hubiera colocado un rastreador en la nave de Vegeta, sin ello me hubiera sido imposible llegar aquí.

La peli azul acababa de llegar al planeta V2 después de un día de viaje. La noche estaba entrando en aquel destino lo cual le daba algo de ventaja a la científica.

Bulma guardó su nave en una cápsula ya que no quería llamar la atención y a unos metros a lo lejos divisó la nave en la que ambos saiyajines habían viajado.

— Esa es la nave de Vegeta —se detuvo junto a aquel trasporte admirando el sello de capsule corp impreso en él—, eso quiere decir no debe estar muy lejos de aquí —dijo comenzando a caminar. Para su suerte nadie se veía por el lugar. Bulma avanzó un poco más y se dio cuenta que la nave de Vegeta estaba estacionada frente a una pequeña casita. Se acercó hasta estar en el alfeizar de la chocita y pegó una oreja en la puerta, como no escuchó ruido alguno decidió girar la perilla y entrar.

En efecto, la casa estaba vacía así que Bulma indagó un poco entre las habitaciones.

— Aquí debe ser donde Vania vivía con Tarlus… —dijo Bulma entrando a la habitación que seguramente era de la mujer debido a la decoración y los colores femeninos—. Pero… este lugar no luce como el cuarto de una persona enferma… no hay rastros de medicinas o de que alguien convaleciente habitara este lugar —dijo para sí mientras revisaba cada uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Bulma halló prendas femeninas típicas de las mujeres saiyajin, así que para poder pasar desapercibida decidió tomar prestados un peto, una larga falda y un chal que se enrolló en la cabeza. No creía que existiera una mujer en ese planeta con el cabello y ojos de su color, de acuerdo a una explicación que Vegeta le había dado hacía años los saiyajines tenían un característico cabello negro que no crecía, por lo cual debía ser muy cuidadosa si quería llegar viva hasta donde Vegeta se encontraba.

Con paso presuroso salió de aquella casa no sin antes cuidar en dejar todo lo que había tocado en su lugar. Afuera la noche ya había llegado, por lo cual Bulma decidió apresurar su búsqueda de su esposo, sin embargo se sentía desorientada pues no sabía a donde dirigirse ni en donde podría encontrarse el saiyajin.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos que no se trataban de auxilio o temor, sino que eran gritos de batalla, de emoción. Con forme fue acercándose divisó un mar de personas que sostenían antorchas y estaban paradas frente a un gran edificio que Bulma pensó se trataba del castillo. No fue difícil para ella colarse entre la gente para observar ya que ahí se encontraban muchísimas mujeres vestidas como ella y también había jóvenes y niños saiyajines.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó una voz entre la multitud y todos los cuellos de los presentes se giraron hacia aquella mujer—. ¡Nuestro rey me ha hecho saber que está muy entusiasmado por salir a conquistar nuevos planetas, falta poco guerreros saiyajines, pronto les mostraremos al universo que nuestra raza no está extinta! —habló la saiyajin. Bulma se sorprendió de ver que todos le ponían atención, su voz era bastante potente y su tono de voz tenía impregnado un aire de orgullo y autosatisfacción que le recordaba un poco a Vegeta—. Yo les haré llegar el mensaje del rey en cuanto me indique que ustedes son dignos de levantarse en guerra… sé que todos están esperando ese momento sólo les pido paciencia para esperar la voluntad de nuestro rey Vegeta. Muy pronto una nueva era comenzará.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquel discurso tan revelador. Vegeta se había convertido en rey de ese planeta… lo cual explicaba el porqué no había vuelto a la tierra. También Bulma supo que aquella mujer se trataba de la madre de Tarlus. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se llamaba presentimiento.

— Ella es Vania… no tengo duda de ello… —pensó Bulma observándola de pies a cabeza. Era una mujer atractiva pero que irradiaba odio por todos lados. La ojiazul se enderezó el chal tratando de cubrir lo más que podía su cabeza y rostro—. Ahora sólo me falta encontrar a Vegeta y creo saber en donde se encuentra —susurró observando el castillo que tenía frente a sí.

Bulma abandonó aquel barullo de gente sin ser percibida aprovechando que todos estaban enfrascados en una pequeña oleada de emoción por la sed de venganza. La dueña de capsule corp abrió lentamente la pesada puerta del palacio y se introdujo con sigilo buscando señales de Vegeta pero él no se encontraba ahí. En cambio el lugar estaba vacío al igual que el trono que se ubicaba a la mitad de aquella sala. Bulma inspeccionó la habitación asombrada; las paredes eran muy altas labradas de alguna especie de mármol y el techo estaba sostenido por muchos pilares, había una larga alfombra color azul que iba desde el pie del trono hasta la puerta.

— Con que esto te impresionó Vegeta… —susurró para sí sonriendo y llegó hasta el trono. Miró el lugar vacío e incluso acarició la cabecera del asiento. Esa era la razón por la cual Vegeta estaba tardando. Bulma sabía perfectamente que una parte del saiyajin guerrero y malvado dormitaba en el interior de Vegeta, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar tal escenario en ese planeta, aunque era comprensible que Vegeta hubiera sido seducido por tan ambiciosos planes.

Pronto el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bulma atinó a correr hacia un costado y esconderse detrás de uno de los anchos pilares que sostenía la edificación.

— ¿Qué demonios te has creído? —soltó Vegeta enfurecido. Bulma abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la voz y se asomó un poco detrás de el pilar que la cubría.

Vegeta acababa de entrar a la habitación seguido por Vania.

— ¡Ellos están listos! ¿Qué demonios estás esperando para mandarlos lejos de aquí? — arremetió la mujer seiyajin sin ocultar su molestia.

— ¡Es suficiente! Me tienes harto con eso —el antiguo príncipe de los saiyajines sostuvo el cuello de Vania sin reparos—, no se que te estás creyendo, en ningún momento te di órdenes de volverte mi vocera, no sé que diablos has estado diciéndoles a todos pero te advierto que es la última vez que haces esto si es que no quieres morir. Las órdenes las voy a dar yo el rey no necesita de recaderas como tú.

Vania poco se inmutó cuando el rey la soltó. Era una mujer acostumbrada a aquello y no le temía a Vegeta, él no representaba una amenaza.

— ¡El ejército está listo desde hace mucho tiempo y tú sigues posponiendo su partida!

— No son lo suficientemente fuertes, les falta entrenamiento te lo he dicho antes —gruñó Vegeta.

Entonces Vania cambió de postura al ver que su molestía no hacía efecto en el rey. Sonrió con malicia al comprender la situación. — ¿Quién lo diría? Te has vuelto débil Vegeta, sé perfectamente que estás postergando la salida de los soldados porque no estás seguro de querer pelear. Ahora la guerra está tan lejana a ti que has vivido de forma miserable en la tierra, ya no sabes qué hacer y con ello estás repudiando tu sangre. Estoy segura que esa estúpida humana con la cual te enredaste terminó por volverte un enclenque, qué vergüenza —lanzó Vania con desprecio.

— No hables de ella —ordenó Vegeta observándola de forma gélida lo que hizo que la mujer enarcara una ceja.

Bulma se quedó quieta en su lugar al darse cuenta que estaba saliendo a relucir a la plática.

Vania lanzó una risotada — ¿¡Ahora su majestad va a prohibirme que hable de su terrícola esposa!? No me hagas reír.

— Ella no es mi esposa —contestó Vegeta aún serio y mirándola fijamente y se sentó en el trono—, esas son estupideces que inventaron los humanos y nunca necesitamos de ello… Bulma es mi mujer, cosa que tú nunca llegarías a ser de ningún hombre —dijo el ex príncipe ensanchando una sonrisa—. Tú no puedes compararte con ella, así que no tienes permitido mencionarla.

Bulma sonrió asombrada ante las palabras de Vegeta. Era verdad ellos nunca se habían casado, pero como bien lo había dicho él, eso no importaba y menos cuando acababa de escucharlo decir aquello.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Soy la madre de tu hijo! ¡Del heredero y príncipe de la raza saiyajin! —replicó Vania furiosa por que Vegeta la había hecho menos ante una terrícola.

— Tarlus podrá llevar mi sangre pero nunca será digno de ser mi hijo.

— ¿Y vas a decirme que tu hijo terrícola que sólo tiene la mitad de sangre saiyajin si lo és? Talus es hijo legítimo de dos saiyajines ¡No lo compares con tu bastardo!

— El poder Tarlus no puede equipararse con el de Trunks que desde pequeño ha sido entrenado personalmente por mi. Debería darte vergüenza a ti que tu hijo sea tan aniñado a su edad y que Trunks siendo medio saiyajin sea más fuerte y tenga carácter.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tus jueguitos me tienen harto!

— ¡Y los tuyos a mi! —interrumpió ella—. ¡Mi ejército está listo para conquistar inclusive a la tierra! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y da la orden!

— No me interesa la tierra —comentó con desaire el guerrero—. He vivido ahí el suficiente tiempo como para saber que es un planeta sin nada que ofrecer, busca otros planetas, olvídate de la tierra no necesitamos desperdiciar fuerzas en un lugar tan mundano.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero la tierra! ¡Vegeta! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! — dijo Vania al ver que Vegeta se puso de pie y pasó de largo frente a ella.

— Será mejor que te relajes una persona tan débil y con una enfermedad tan rara y delicada como tu necesita tranquilidad, a menos que quieras que te dé un infarto —soltó Vegeta divertido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —exigió la madre de Tarlus, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pronto la altiva figura de Vegeta se perdió entre las sombras y cuando se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta supo que se había marchado—. ¡Es un estúpido! —bramó pegándole a un muro logrando hacerle un pequeño hundimiento—. Cree que me engaña con su cuento de que la tierra no le interesa pero sé perfectamente que está protegiendo a esa humana y a su bastardo.

Bulma observó a Vania ir tras de Vegeta y supo que era la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Aún estaba asombrada ante lo que él había dicho sobre ella y Trunks pero eso no debía distraerla de su objetivo principal aunque no podía ocultar lo feliz que la hacía.

Bulma salió de la sala principal retomando su búsqueda. Obedeció a su instinto caminando en varias direcciones, abriendo puertas a su paso, aquel lugar era enorme sin embargo era muy extraño para ella que no hubiera sirvientes o soldados custodiando a su rey. Bulma caminó por un rato entre largos pasillos hasta de pronto una voz detrás de ella hizo que se detuviera en seco.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —la interrogó Vania puesto que ya había oscurecido—. No se le permite estar a nadie del pueblo a estas horas ¡Lárgate!

— Es que yo… bueno yo… —balbuceó la científica pensando en algo bueno que decir—. Es que el rey me ha mandado a llamar…

— ¿Cómo dices? —dijo extrañada la otra mujer—. Dime quién eres.

Vania caminó hacia ella y la tomó del hombro pero en un rápido movimiento Bulma se soltó de su agarre impidiéndole así que le viera la cara.

— ¡No! ¡No me mires! —rogó Bulma fingiendo una voz frágil— Es que me da vergüenza…

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Bueno es que, el rey ha mandado a llamarme a sus aposentos y yo… no quisiera ofenderla.

— Con que de eso se trata —dijo Vania componiendo una mueca. Le extrañaba un poco la situación porque nunca vio a Vegeta mezclándose con los demás y mucho menos entre mujeres pero también era de esperarse, Vegeta era un hombre y como todos tenía necesidades que satisfacer. Sonrió con modestia fingida por aquella muchacha que seguramente al terminar la noche estaría muerta—. El rey podrá meterse con las que sea pero sigue prefiriéndome a mi, la madre de su legítimo hijo —mintió delimitando así su superioridad—. Sigue por ese pasillo y al fondo encontrarás la habitación del rey —le señaló.

Vania observó como aquella desconocida se marchaba presurosa y sintió pena por ella. Él la usaría por unas horas y cuando estuviera satisfecho la mataría de cualquier forma en la que se le ocurriera, lo sabía de sobra pues era bien sabido que así se comportaban los hombres saiyajines con las concubinas.

— Pobre, no sabe la que le espera —susurró Vania—. En fin, ella tenía razón ¿Por qué debería molestarme en saber quién es? Si acabará muerta.

Bulma llegó hasta donde la mujer le había dicho y se detuvo anta la puerta que estaba hecha de madera gruesa y bien labrada, completando el cuadro lujoso del palacio. La decidida mujer llamó a la puerta con varios golpes.

— ¡Lárgate! —exclamó la voz de Vegeta dentro de la habitación.

Bulma insistió de nuevo, pero los insultos por parte del rey siguieron así que giró la perilla de esa puerta y entró.

— ¡Estúpida mujer, te he dicho que no…! —sin embargo el ex príncipe no terminó su ofensa al ver que la mujer que acababa de entrar se descubría la cabeza—. ¡Bulma! ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? —exigió saber asombrado de verla frente a él.

— Eso mismo me gustaría saber —arremetió ella dirigiéndose hasta donde Vegeta estaba—. ¿Por qué no has regresado? ¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo aquí? —exigió la recién llegada.

Vegeta guardó silencio por un momento analizando la enojada expresión de su mujer.

— No estaba en mis planes quedarme aquí —se le ocurrió contestar.

— Me imagino que no, pero como ahora te han nombrado su rey, te han convencido —Vegeta no pudo replicar ante las palabras de Bulma, así que se limitó a permanecer callado mirándola—. No puedo creer que con tan poco te hayan impresionado, ¡Un palacio! ¡Miles de soldados! ¡Qué tontería! —exclamó ella subiendo la voz—. Pero sobretodo no puedo creer que te estén viendo la cara y no te hayas dado cuenta por culpa de tus ambiciones.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Vegeta sin entender.

— ¿No crees que todo esto es demasiado sospechoso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla ya mujer!

Bulma negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa de asombro se asomó en su expresión — Vegeta, este castillo seguramente fue construido muchos años atrás, incluso tienen un ejército entrenado esperando sólo una orden —Bulma observó la confusión en los ojos de Vegeta. Era evidente que él se había dejado llevar sin analizar la situación —. Esto fue planeado con anterioridad por Vania, lo que ella necesitaba era encontrar al único miembro vivo de la familia real, al príncipe que sobrevivió y traerlo hasta aquí con cualquier pretexto para después coronarlo como la figura que necesitaba el pueblo. La figura que ella no podía ser pero de la cual poseía una pieza clave, un supuesto hijo.

— Ella no pudo haber planeado todo eso, no es tan lista —argumentó Vegeta con desdén.

— Pues yo creo que sí lo es —dijo Bulma extendiéndole los resultados del análisis de ADN. Vegeta le arrebató aquel sobre y comenzó a abrirlo—. Trunks estuvo muy inquieto estos días al ver que no regresabas estaba molesto, distraído así que hice esta prueba de ADN con un cabello tuyo y otro de Tarlus para saber de una buena vez la verdad.

Vegeta sacó la hoja del estudio y la examinó con detenimiento — ¿Qué demonios significan todos esos símbolos?

Bulma suspiró mientras se acercaba a un costado de Vegeta y le señaló el resultado que se leía en letras mayúsculas: Negativo.

— Tarlus no es tú hijo Vegeta, es tu medio hermano.


	6. La Reina

— ¿Medio hermano..? —susurró el guerrero saiyajin fuera de si.

— Si y creo que el parecido que tiene contigo no es más que por el padre que tienen en común y bueno Vegeta, Vania te ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo —señaló Bulma observando el semblante de su esposo que comenzaba a pasar de la sorpresa al enojo—. Así que esto viene a cambiar totalmente la concepción del asunto —comentó Bulma algo pensativa.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó el enfurecido guerrero haciendo añicos la hoja del estudio de ADN— ¡Esa maldita mujer me las va a pagar! Ahora entiendo… esa mujer —gruñó avanzando hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —exigió saber la científica al ver que Vegeta ponía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

— A buscar a esa estúpida, la haré pagar por…

— No, de aquí no te mueves —dijo Bulma con semblante serio. Vegeta la miró con cara de pocos amigos como si ella acabara de hacer una broma de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Pero que…?

— Si sales de aquí arruinarás mis planes. Ya sé que tienes ganas de matarla y no eres el único a mi me encantaría cruzar algunas cuantas palabras con ella —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios, gesto que Vegeta había aprendido a interpretar bastante bien, su esposa sin duda traía algo entre manos — Es tarde, todos duermen ¿Quieres causar un alboroto a estas horas?

— Me da igual la hora mujer.

— Pues a mi no, te recuerdo que viajé un día entero para llegar hasta acá. Estoy cansada, buenas noches Vegeta.

Dicho eso Bulma giró en sus talones y se metió a la cama ante la mirada de un Vegeta estupefacto.

Vegeta permaneció de pie un poco más hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba enserio. El rey Saiyajin lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones antes de irse a la cama también, molesto. Se acomodó en su lado del lecho, dándole la espalda a Bulma como ella lo hacía con él. Era evidente que la científica estaba molesta pues casi nunca dormían de esa forma, o más bien ella no solía darle la espalda; todas las noches ella se abrazaba a su espalda buscando un poco de afecto, pero él no cedía tan fácilmente, sino que a veces sólo permanecía dándole la espalda, resuelto a dormir.

El temperamental guerrero cerró los ojos y concentró sus fuerzas en dormir pero no lo conseguía, en cambio, se dedicó a escuchar las pausadas respiraciones de la mujer que tenía al lado. Le había hecho falta sentirla junto a él, escucharla a su lado en las noches; oírla gritar y darle órdenes, escuchar cómo su tono de voz subía al hablar con él haciéndose notar e indicando que no le tenía miedo alguno; le hizo falta admirar sus profundos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su boca pintada con color carmesí, había extrañado sentir su determinación y pasión por las cosas, pero sobretodo había extrañado sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, movido por el acelerado latido de su corazón, Vegeta se dio la vuelta para encontrarse la sutil silueta de Bulma a su lado. El ex príncipe se acercó a ella posando una mano en su cintura y depositando un suave beso en el blanco hombro de ella.

Bulma que ya dormitaba abrió de sopetón los ojos al sentir la delicada caricia en su hombro; el corazón se le aceleró de inmediato y tuvo que recordarse que no estaba exactamente contenta con Vegeta por todo el tiempo que había pasado fuera de casa jugando al rey en otro planeta.

—Vegeta… mira yo no…—susurró ella adormilada.

— Pensé mucho en ustedes —confesó aún aferrado al cuerpo de Bulma.

— Tanto que te quedaste aquí por varios días… Vegeta ni siquiera tenías planeado regresar pronto, estoy segura de eso. Creí que habías cambiado…

— Es sólo que quería hacer las cosas a mi manera.

— Pero nada de lo que planeaste salió bien.

— Quizás no, pero las cosas no están tan mal si te tengo aquí conmigo —soltó con divertida picardía.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Vegeta y proseguir con la discusión. Pero al encontrarse con la mirada azabache de su esposo sintió su voluntad titubear. Observó el suave y a la vez serio rostro de Vegeta entre las sombras, recorrió con sus ojos la firme boca delineada que tanto le gustaba del saiyajin y escudriñó los ojos profundos de él, perdiéndose… y la molestia que sentía pasó a segundo plano.

Ambos se acercaron buscando los labios del otro hasta que se encontraron. El beso desde un principio fue apasionado, y poco a poco se fue tornando más desesperado y vehemente. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a reconocerse de inmediato, deseando saciar la falta que se habían hecho por días.

Había una venganza por concretar que Vegeta quería, planes que Bulma tenía, sin embargo en ese momento nada de eso importaba, no había otro mundo más que ese en donde se encontraban ellos dos solos.

* * *

— Ya te dije que no voy a quedarme aquí —discutió Bulma mientras se cubría la cabeza con el reboso que había tomado de la casa de Vania.

— Maldita mujer necia —bramó Vegeta poniéndose los guantes.

— No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ante todo esto, quiero ir contigo.

— ¿Quieres que te maten? Esas fachas no te ayudarán a pasar por una mujer saiyajin y lo sabes.

— Pues resulta que uno de los saiyajines mas fuertes del mundo es mi esposo y si no puede protegerme lo haré yo misma —dijo Bulma encaminándose fuera de la habitación. Vegeta la siguió furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esa mujer que él no podía protegerla?

Vegeta la alcanzó en el pasillo que conducía a la sala principal del trono.

— Quédate detrás de mi y por nada del mundo te distraigas —le ordenó colocándose frente a ella. Bulma asintió.

La pareja caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de escuchar una explosión proveniente fuera del castillo a la cual le siguieron simultáneos estruendos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rey.

— Parece el ruido de naves despegando.

Vegeta tomó a Bulma por la cintura y salió volando a gran velocidad afuera del castillo en donde se toparon a Vania extasiada de felicidad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —reclamó Vegeta al observar las naves que se iban perdiendo entre el cielo y sobretodo al notar que Vania lucía una fina tiara de oro sobre el cabello.

— Veo que has despertado, demasiado tarde por cierto —dijo divertida la saiyajin—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes Vegeta? Soy la nueva reina del planeta V2 y esas naves que acabas de ver despegar no son más que el ejército que ha obedecido la orden que he dado de ir a conquistar planetas.

— ¿Por qué los demás habrían de creer semejante estupidez? Yo soy el que dá las órdenes aquí.

— Porque soy la madre del príncipe saiyajin, Tarlus, heredero tuyo. Mi palabra ha bastado todos estos años para los de nuestro pueblo; levanté a los saiyajines, moldeé sus ideales, les desvolví la esperanza al traerles a su rey y les di un sucesor a la corona. Ellos creen en mi palabra Vegeta y eso es lo único que basta para que yo me convierta en reina.

— Te encargaste de lavar su mente para que no aceptaran más ideas que las tuyas… eso no te hace reina más que de tu propio mundo, ellos te aceptan reina no por su voluntad sino porque los has obligado a pensar así —dijo Bulma con semblante serio observando a Vania.

La mujer saiyajin reparó por fin en la presencia de la científica, algo sorprendida.

— Así que la concubina de anoche eras tú —dijo observando de pies a cabeza a Bulma quién ya se había descubierto el cabello, ya no tenía caso aparentar nada—. Debí imaginar por qué no querías que te viera el rostro. Así que tú eres esa humana por la que el príncipe de los saiyajines ha perdido la cabeza —comentó con sarcasmo la nueva reina y miró a Vegeta que permanecía con su expresión seria—. Debo darte algo de crédito Vegeta, la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan bonita.

—Déjate de estupideces y haz que vuelvan.

— No lo haré. Tú eres un débil incompetente que se ha vuelto sensible como los humanos, ellos necesitan a alguien que sacie su sed de poder, que los lleve a la cima y traiga de vuelta al imperio saiyajin. Eso no se logrará nunca si no conquistamos todos los planetas de este universo —dijo ella sonriendo con malicia—. Me sorprende que siendo el rey no pienses en enseñarle este tipo de cosas a tu hijo quién te sucederá en el trono. No seas tan blandengue Vegeta, Tarlus necesita disciplina, tal como tu hijo el terrícola.

Vegeta lanzó una gran carcajada que tomó por sorpresa a Vania que lo miraba molesta por su expresión.

— Basta ya con ese cuento. Pudiste engañarme por algún tiempo, pero ahora todo está más claro para mi.

— ¿De que hablas? —exigió Vania.

— Desde el principio supe que eras me eras familiar y cuando me dijiste que Tarlus era hijo mío, hice memoria para ver si te recordaba en alguna de esas fiestas en las que se supone, estuviste. Nunca pude recordarte rondando por ahí y mucho menos el hecho de haber estado contigo pero lo achaqué a que no fue algo de importancia, que como había bebido de más no recordaría nada, además de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sé quien eres estúpida mujer —esta vez fue Vegeta quién mostró su sonrisa y Vania enarcó una ceja, desconfiada—. Nunca fuiste una concubina de mi padre y tu y yo nunca tuvimos algo que ver. Tú eras una sirvienta de baja clase dentro del palacio que se encargaba de todo menos de entretener a los invitados, es por eso que te me hacías tan familiar. Mi padre tuvo un hijo cuando yo ya era un poco mayor, mi medio hermano al que di por muerto en la explosión que destruyó al planeta Vegita —Vania había perdido la sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Bulma que escuchaba detrás de Vegeta, estaba atónita con la revelación de su esposo—. Aprovechando esa confusión, entraste al cuarto en donde tenían a mi hermano y lo llevaste contigo cuando escapaste en una de las naves… fue entonces cuando tramaste todo esto, cuando creaste el plan que creías perfecto, llegaste aquí y te encargaste de tejer una mentira creíble para todos los sobrevivientes —Vegeta se acercó a Vania lleno de rabia y en un hábil movimiento tomó su cuello entre sus manos, resuelto a matarla en ese mismo lugar—. Mi padre me dijo el nombre que llevaría su segundo hijo, cuando éste nació e inclusive se lo comunicó a todo el pueblo de lo alegre que se encontraba. Pero tú se lo cambiaste para que nadie sospechara nada ya que era mejor inventarte un hijo propio con el príncipe de los saiyajines y eso te daría derecho a gozar de los privilegios de mi sangre y mi título. Educaste a Tarlus como tu hijo, hablándole de mi e inventándote una enfermedad para causarle lástima y que me buscara sin que tú tuvieras que mover un solo dedo, en realidad nunca quisiste a ese insecto sólo lo usaste pata tus planes. Pero ¿sabes? me sorprendes Vania ya que tú imaginación no te dio para más cuando decidiste cambiarle el nombre a Tarble.

— ¡No Vegeta! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Bulma al ver que las intenciones de Vegeta de matar a Vania iban enserio—. Sólo vayámonos de aquí, Trunks nos espera —le recordó Bulma a Vegeta y éste consideró por un momento la opción.

— Me temo que no llegarán a tiempo —dijo la mujer saiyajin con dificultad pues aun tenía la mano de Vegeta en la garganta.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — preguntó Bulma con el corazón desbocado.

— El ejército ha recibido la orden de invadir la tierra, si dejar sobreviviente alguno.

Esta vez fue Bulma quién con una fuerza descomunal empujó a Vegeta, lo que hizo que éste soltara a Vania y tambaleándose de rabia la científica le propinó una fuerte cachetada a la autoproclamada reina de los saiyajines que la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡A mi hijo no lo tocas!

— Demasiado tarde, no hay marcha atrás, ellos llegarán a la tierra y la destruirán.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Vegeta? ¿Cómo podemos detenerlos?

— La tecnología de sus naves es inferior a la de la tuya. Vete y alerta a Kakaroto sobre esto.

— Pero… Vegeta tienes que venir conmigo.

— No, yo iré tras el ejército para detenerlos y de paso que sepan quién es en realidad su querida reina.

Bulma asintió al mismo tiempo en que Vegeta tomaba nuevamente del cuello a Vania y la ponía de pie.

Bulma buscó entre sus ropas la cápsula donde había guardado su nave y la tiró al suelo accionándola. Vegeta por su parte se elevó en vuelo con Vania para dirigirse en dirección a la casa de ésta donde se encontraba la nave en la que había llegado a aquel planeta.

— Mujer —la llamó Vegeta, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera antes de entrar a la nave—. Si yo no puedo detenerlos a todos confío en que Kakaroto y los demás se encarguen de ellos.

— Descuida, lo lograremos —contestó sonriendo la mujer.

— Dile a Trunks que te cuide mucho —dijo él con el semblante serio pero con un tono de voz más suave de lo normal.

— No Vegeta, no digas tonterías —arremetió Bulma molesta.

— A veces nada de lo que planeo sale bien —Vegeta salió volando en dirección opuesta a donde Bulma se encontraba. La heredera Briefs palideció ante el comentario de su esposo y aunque había perdido el aliento tuvo que recobrarse para salir a toda velocidad en dirección a al tierra. No hacía mucho que el ejército saiyajin se había ido, ella necesitaba alcanzarlos y superarlos en velocidad si quería llegar a tiempo a la tierra antes de que ésta fuera invadida y sobretodo antes de que le hicieran daño a su hijo quién sin duda estaría en primera fila para luchar en contra de ellos.

Bulma encendió el motor de su nave y despegó a toda velocidad. En ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era el bienestar de Trunks así que decidió ignorar el sentimiento de angustia que invadía su pecho.

Vegeta observó el rastro de humo que la nave de Bulma había dejado tras de si y lo siguió. Vanía se había desmayado y yacía en el suelo de la cabina.

El príncipe de los saiyajines estaba molesto, furioso con aquella mujer que le habí visto la cara y con él mismo por haberse dejado llevar en el juego del rey de los saiyajines. Había estado a nada de cometer cientos de estupideces y sin embargo Bulma, su mujer había ido hasta ahí para abrirle los ojos. Nunca lo admitiría frente a ella pero esa mujer tenía agallas, inclusive más que él.

Vegeta recordó lo último que él le había dicho; si las cosas no salían bien, Trunks iba a tener que tomar su lugar en casa, por ello siempre lo había preparado de forma indirecta: Lo había entrenado personalmente para hacerlo fuerte, valiente, para defender a su madre si el faltaba. Sabía que quizás no había sido el mejor padre, ni el mejor esposo pero había sido un hombre presente en su casa y con ello les había demostrado a Bulma y Trunks cuanto los quería.

Y en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en que lo que le había dicho Bulma, posiblemente serían las últimas palabras que le escucharía decir pues él estaba resuelto a defenderlos y cumplir con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su familia, aún si moría en el intento.

Vegeta pulsó el botón de máxima velocidad, tenía que alcanzar al numeroso ejército de saiyajines, a esos que él mismo había entrenado durante un tiempo, a los que los había enseñado a pensar frío, para matar.


	7. Desenmascarada

Bulma había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba piloteando su nave en dirección a la tierra; a la científica le sudaban las manos que aferraba fuertes al volante. Tenia la vista clavada en frente tratando de distinguir alguna nave del ejército saiyajin, pero hasta esos momentos no había rastro de ellos.

— Mi nave es más rápida que la de ellos ¿por qué no los he encontrado? —se preguntó con frustración—. Aunque no debo olvidar que el espacio es enorme… quizás nunca los encuentro o ya los haya dejado atrás —Bulma se frotó la sien—. Todo esto es… —suspiró—, una verdadera locura, si me detengo a pensarlo ha sido una tontería de arriba abajo: Un supuesto hijo de Vegeta que resultó ser su hermano, una mujer saiyajin que se hacía pasar por la madre de Tarlus que en realidad se llama Tarble y que se proclamó reina hasta apenas unas cuantas horas atrás cuando en realidad fue una simple sirvienta del palacio que quería sentirse poderosa, ¡ahg! —recapituló Bulma con cierto aire cómico—. Y ahora esa mujer ordenó a ese ejército ir a destruir a la tierra por el simple hecho de querer matar a mi hijo… —Bulma sintió como se le hacia chiquito el corazón de pensar en su hijo, al cual había dejado con sus abuelos por ir detrás de su esposo—. Sé que Trunks es fuerte y no le ganarán con facilidad, pero ese ejército también lo es… soy tan tonta ¿cómo pude ir detrás de Vegeta y dejar a Trunks? —se reprochó—.tal vez fui egoísta y quería de regreso a mi esposo, quería demostrarle que él estaba en un error, que yo tenía razón y que no habría otra familia que lo quisiera más que la que habíamos formado él y yo —concluyó ella, asimilando el peso de sus acciones. Era cierto lo había hecho por Trunks, porque los días en que Vegeta había estado ausente su hijo se sumía lentamente en una especie de depresión, pero también lo había hecho por ella, debía admitirlo—. ¡Todo esto es por tu cul...!

Bulma no pudo terminar de maldecir ya que frente a sus ojos se había materializado a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un escuadra de naves: Acababa de encontrar al ejército saiyajin.

Ella sonrió — Sé que debo rebasarlos, sin embargo no cargué esta nave con armas a lo tonto —Bulma posicionó la nave exactamente de tras de los saiyajines y comenzó a dispararle logrando dárle a varias naves—. ¡Tomen esto!

Bulma siguió disparando y al parecer había tomado desprevenidos a los Saiyajines pues ya habían caído unas cuantas naves y ellos no mostraban reacción alguna, todavía. De pronto el rostro de Vegeta apareció en una de las pantallas de la nave de la científica. El príncipe saiyajin había visto la escena unos metros atrás ya que estaba viajando casi a la par de la nave de su esposa.

— Estúpida mujer ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

— Tú no me vas a dar órdenes Vegeta —desafió ella— Además si estamos metidos en esto ¡es por tu culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso no eras tú la que quería que asumiera mi responsabilidad con Tarble?

— Yo no tenía la menor idea de que él iba a resultar ser tú hermano, además el que tuvo la brillante idea de irse y hablar con la madre de tu supuesto hijo fuiste tú!

Vegeta guardó silencio sin poder refutar nada más y adoptó su mirada seria. La pareja se miró por unos segundos a través de la pantalla sin decirse nada hasta que algo sacudió la nave de Bulma.

— ¡Son ellos! —exclamó ella al darse cuenta que los saiyajines le devolvían el ataque.

— ¡Vete! ¡Rapido! —ordenó Vegeta colocando su nave frente a la de Bulma cubriéndola y recibiendo el ataque.

Bulma no esperó a que Vegeta se lo dijera una vez más y siguió su camino a toda velocidad.

— ¡Estúpidos! ¡Están atacando a su Rey! —exclamó Vegeta apareciendo en la pantalla de la nave de Tarble.

— P-Papá… —dijo el chico sorprendido.

— No se te ocurra volverme a decir así, yo no soy tu padre, tú eres…

— ¿Qué la has hecho a mi madre? —preguntó alarmado Tarble observando al fondo de la nave de Vegeta a Vania inconsciente.

— ¡Esa estúpida mujer es…!

— Es por ella ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió—, es por Bulma, ella te quiere alejar de nosotros ahora que te hemos encontrado. Pero después de que destruyamos la tierra esa mujer va a dejar de molestarnos, lo juro.

— No seas idiota, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ahora diles a tu ejército que se detenga si no quieren vérselas conmigo.

— Ellos tienen órdenes de mi madre para no escucharte y yo también las tengo así que díselos tú —retó el chico.

De pronto Vegeta vio como la nave de Tarble salió disparada en dirección por donde Bulma se había marchado y enseguida lo siguieron sus demás compañeros. Vegeta tuvo un mal presentimiento; aquel equivocado chico iba a cometer una tontería.

* * *

— Ya tiene dos días que mamá se fue —comentó Trunks mientras picaba la comida con el tenedor, sin apetito. Se encontraba en medio de su obligado desayuno por parte de su abuela, acompañado por el Dr. Briefs que también desayunaba y leía el periódico como acostumbraba.

— Estará de regreso en menos de lo que te imaginas —dijo el Dr. Briefs dándole una palmada en el hombro a su nieto.

— Eso espero. Es sólo que, tengo un poco de miedo; mi mamá se fue sola a un planeta desconocido lleno de saiyajines… sé que es inteligente y decidida pero, esos tipos pueden hacerle algo.

— No si encuentra a tu padre.

— Es que ese es el problema abuelo, no sé si lo haya encontrado—externó el preocupado adolescente.

— Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien. Ahora acábate eso si no quieres que tu abuela te obligue a comer, ya vez que ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

— Ya lo sé pero no tengo hambre. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

— En el jardín regando sus plantas.

— Bueno creo que mejor le hago un poco de compañía —dijo Trunks levantándose de la mesa—. Oye abuelo —el Dr. Briefs lo miró detrás de sus gafas—, si mi abuela pregunta me comí todo ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Trunks salió hacia el jardín para reunirse con su abuela y pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Esos días en los que ninguno de sus padres había estado en casa, se tornaron particularmente extraños: todo en la casa era paz y tranquilidad, no había gritos ni regaños para él, al contrario sus abuelos se habían encargado de consentirlo en todo y Trunks sabía que lo hacían para que él no se sintiera mal y porque naturalmente lo querían, sin embargo aquel muchacho de cabellos lilas extrañaba su ambiente familiar. Sus padres no eran el mejor ejemplo de matrimonio en eso estaba de acuerdo pero, siempre se habían mantenido juntos, criándolo, su madre consintiéndolo un poco y su padre entrenándolo no de la manera más amable. Pero esa era su familia, y así sería siempre y si no fuera de esa forma definitivamente él no podría reconocerlos como sus legítimos padres.

No fue difícil para el chico encontrar a su abuela que canturreaba una curiosa melodía mientras regaba sus plantas.

— Hola —saludó él.

— Oh Trunks querido, ¿has terminado tu desayuno?

El chico asintió y permaneció al lado de su jovial abuela observando su andar de aquí para allá.

— Abuela, ¿crees que mis padres regresen juntos de aquel planeta?

— ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo, hijo?

— No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento… siento que tal vez él haya visto cosas en ese planeta que lo hagan cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi mamá y a mi —confesó Trunks. En realidad no sabía porqué se la había pasado contándole esas cosas a sus abuelos, pero en verdad estaba preocupado y sentía la necesidad de externarlo.

— Bulma y Vegeta nunca han estado separados por mucho tiempo, y aunque su relación sea un tanto, ¿cómo podría decirlo? —se quedó pensando la señora—, pintoresca, no podrían vivir apartados. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre salió detrás de Vegeta en cuanto él se fue?

— Pensé que lo hacía por mi, porque estaba triste y enojado a la vez y no podía concentrarme en nada…

— Sin duda lo hizo por ti, pero también lo hizo por el gran amor que le tiene a tu padre y no creo que Vegeta no se haya sorprendido de verla llegar a ese planeta.

— Puedo imaginar su cara —rio por lo bajo Trunks ya un poco mejor por las palabras de su abuela.

Pero pronto aquellas risas se vieron opacadas por un gran estruendo que cruzó el cielo. Sin previo aviso una nave se materializó entre las nubes y al parecer caía en picada a gran velocidad.

— ¡Abuela cuidado! —exclamó Trunks teniendo a penas unas fracciones de segundo para reaccionar y tirarse al suelo protegiendo a su abuela, pues la nave acaba de estrellarse a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando el humo se disipó, Trunks reconoció el transporte—. Oh Dios… ¡es la nave de mamá! —el chico corrió enseguida para buscar a su madre dentro de lo que quedaba de la nave, sin embargo para su sorpresa la puerta parcialmente destruida se abrió desde dentro revelando la figura ilesa de Bulma que se tambaleaba al caminar.

— ¡T-Trunks! —se le echó a los brazos.

— Gracias a Dios que estás bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó el chico temiendo lo peor.

— Él está bien, pero no tenemos tiempo Trunks, un ejército de Saiyajines viene para acá ¡quieren acabar con la tierra! Tú padre me pidió que me adelantara para avisarte a ti y a Goku.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen?

— Como media hora pero ese no es el problema… Tarlus e-es decir Tarble, luego te explico —añadió ante la mirada desconcertada de su hijo— me venía siguiendo, me ha costado perderlo pero calculo que no va a tardar en llegar porque no le llevaba mucha ventaja.

— ¿Puedes avisarle a Goku y a los demás por teléfono? Si voy hasta su casa no podré regresar a tiempo.

Bulma asintió y corrió dentro de la casa para hacer las llamadas correspondientes. Era una suerte que Milk fuera civilizada porque de ser por Goku nunca hubieran instalado el teléfono.

— Abuela será mejor que entres a la casa.

— Pero Trunks, querido… —lo miró preocupada su abuela.

— Me gustaría que me prepararas uno de esos pastelillos que tanto te gustan, de chocolate si es posible —pidió su nieto, lo que le devolvió la característica sonrisa a la señora Briefs.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ahora mismo voy a la cocina a preparar unos —dijo y fue dentro de la casa con alegría.

Trunks se concentró en mirar el cielo en busca de naves o de alguna presencia extraña pero no había nada. De pronto su mamá apareció a su lado un tanto agitada por correr.

— No deben tardar. Goku me dijo que pasaría a Kame-house por Krilin y Yamcha y después irían por Piccoro.

— Ve adentro —le sugirió su hijo.

— Ni loca, no pienso moverme de aquí —negó ella y se sumó a la causa de escudriñar el cielo en busca de las naves enemigas.

— ¿C-Cómo resultó todo con Papá? —se aventuró el jovencito.

— Cuando llegué al planeta V2, lo habían convertido en Rey.

— Entonces fue por eso que no regresaba…—reflexionó Trunks.

— Fue algo sumamente tonto, pero no puedo culparlo del todo sobre haber aceptado aquel trono ya que, ese siempre fue el sueño de tu padre y al verse rodeado de gente de su raza, la sangre lo llamó.

— ¿En dónde está él ahora?

— Viene en camino siguiendo al ejército de saiyajines. Yo me adelanté y el se quedó para retrasarlos un poco —Bulma observó a su hijo que a pesar de estar alerta por cualquier movimiento extraño tenia un semblante preocupado—. Eres igual que tu padre, a pesar de que lo ocultan detrás de ese ceño fruncido, siempre tiene alguna preocupación en la mente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tú padre me dijo que me cuidaras mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿P-Pero es que acaso él piensa en…?

— Sinceramente no sé porque me dijo tal cosa, ustedes son más fuertes que todos ese ejército, a menos de que él no piense eso…

— ¡Hola! —saludó un Goku contento detrás de la madre y el hijo. Su amigo había utilizado la tele trasportación por lo que no lo escucharon llegar. El noble saiyajin, había llegado con Krilin, Yamcha y Piccoro tal y como le había dicho a Bulma.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Bulma? No entiendo porqué tanta apuración —cuestionó el más bajito de sus amigos.

Bulma suspiró y luego tomó aire, debía ser breve y concisa en su explicación.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo para detalles, así que los pondré al tanto a todos. No hagan preguntas mientras hablo, si tiene alguna duda pregunten al final —los amigos se reunieron en un pequeño círculo. Piccoro y Trunks vigilaban el cielo—. Hace unos días una nave aterrizó aquí mismo, en el patio. Se trataba de una nave saiyajin de la cual salió un chico de unos cuantos años más grande que Trunks, se llamaba Tarlus. El chiste es que ese chico venía buscando a Vegeta argumentando que era su hijo y a decir verdad se parecen mucho. Vegeta no se encontraba muy seguro de su paternidad y quería llegar al fondo del asunto así que partió con ese chico a su planeta en donde vive su supuesta madre que está muy enferma. Y bueno Vegeta no regresó en varios días así que hice una prueba de ADN con el cabello de cada uno y la prueba por demás fue reveladora, Tarlus no era hijo de Vegeta sino su hermano. Después de eso terminé yendo yo a buscarlo al planeta V2 y me llevé la sorpresa de que habían proclamado rey a Vegeta y ya sabrán que estaba insoportablemente egocéntrico.

Después de eso resultó que la madre de Tarlus fue una sirvienta del palacio en donde vivía Vegeta con su padre. El día en que Freezer atacó el planeta Vegita, Vania la supuesta madre, se robó al hermano de Vegeta y huyó a un lugar seguro, el cual ahora es el planeta V2 y alberga a varios saiyajines que sobrevivieron esa vez; ahí fue cuando ella armó toda esa artimaña porque quería gobernar a los saiyajines y si encontraba al príncipe, lo volvía rey y casualmente le adjudicaba un hijo que se parecía mucho a él, ella se convertiría directamente en la reina y al final podría quitarle el poder a Vegeta para quedárselo ella. Vegeta y yo íbamos a regresar cuando ella mandó a su tropa hacía acá, para eliminar el planeta tierra ya que Vegeta siempre se lo negó, nunca quiso que conquistaran la tierra. Y por eso estamos esperando a que esos saiyajines lleguen, por eso los llamé.

— Todo esto suena a una telenovela mal planeada —dijo Yamcha con una mueca.

— Lo sé, es un embrollo —dijo la peli azul.

— Y dime Bulma, ¿ese chico sabe que su madre no es realmente su madre y que Vegeta es su hermano? —preguntó Goku tratando de no enredarse él mismo con su propio cuestionamiento.

— No, no pudimos decírselo ya se había ido. Él lidera el ejército, de hecho venía siguiéndome así que no debe tardar en llegar.

— ¿Son fuertes? —preguntó Piccoro sin mirar a su amiga.

— Algo, Vegeta los entrenó.

— Ja, entonces no son lo suficientemente fuertes —se mofó el namekusei.

— No subestimes el poder de Vegeta, Piccoro —defendió Goku—. Bien pues esperemos a ese ejército, muero de ganas por ver todo lo que Vegeta les enseñó.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, minutos después una nave se materializó ante los ojos de todos liderando el grupo que aunque ya se había reducido un poco, quizás por acción de Vegeta, seguían siendo numerosos.

— ¡Aquí vienen! —gritó Goku con entusiasmo.

— ¡Estén preparados para lo que sea! —sugirió Trunks.

Las naves aterrizaron a varios metros de donde los amigos se encontraban. Consecutivamente un saiyajin tras otro comenzó a descender, Trunks reconoció al que iba a la cabeza: Tarlus.

El chico le clavó la mirada a Trunks y ambos revivieron viejas rencillas, sin embargo en esos momentos Trunks se sentía diferente, pues él sabía algo que su rival no, y eso era que Vegeta no era el padre de éste, sino su hermano y al fin podría callarle la boca.

— Dios mío, es igualito a Vegeta —masculló por lo bajo Krilin.

— Quizás sea igual de poderoso —externó Yamcha.

— O quizás no —contestó Piccoro.

El líder saiyajin se acercó un poco seguido por su ejército detrás de él lo que hizo que los amigos se pusieran en guardia.

— ¿A que han venido a nuestro planeta? —preguntó Goku curioso antes de hacer un juicio sobre ellos, ya que como siempre lo hacía debía comprobar las intenciones de sus supuestos enemigos antes de comenzar a pelear.

— Hemos venido a destruir el planeta pero antes de eso quiero hablar con esa terrícola —señaló Tarble en dirección de donde se encontraba Bulma, detrás de sus amigos guerreros.

— ¿Con mi madre? —Trunks se alarmó.

— Te refieres a Bulma ¿no es así? —dijo Goku, Tarblet asintió.

Todos posaron los ojos en la científica que decidida dio unos pasos al frente.

— Aquí estoy.

— ¿Por qué quieres alejar a mi padre de nuestro lado? —soltó el muchacho, Bulma reconoció enseguida aquella expresión que sin duda asoció con el lazo de hermandad que su marido y Tarble tenían—. Mi padre ahora está con los suyos, en un planeta mejor que éste, con _su_ verdadera familia —enfatizó—, no pretendas traerlo de regreso porque no lo permitiré.

— Yo no estoy trayendo a nadie ¿acaso ves a Vegeta por aquí?. No sé que buscas o que esperas de Vegeta, pero la verdad es que no lo conoces ni un poco, de haberte escuchado ya te habría metido unos buenos golpes.

— Mi madre me dijo que fuiste a nuestro planeta para traer de vuelta a mi padre y que lo hiciste cambiar de opinión dándole lástima, pues tu hijo bastardo iba a quedarse sin padre.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Trunks! —interrumpió Bulma con un ademan de que se detuviera—. Déjame a mi —le pidió y encaró los ojos de Tarble, esos que eran muy parecidos a los de Vegeta pero a la vez diferentes—. Creo que te has perdido de muchas cosas y no te culpo, tu educación estuvo a cargo de una persona de dudosa moral.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi…?

— ¿De tu madre? No, ella no es tu madre y tú ni siquiera te llamas Tarlus, bienvenido a la realidad Tarble.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, pero se recompuso.

— Estás mintiendo, esta es otra de tus trampas.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y sonrió, si no me crees, mejor pregúntale —señaló hacia arriba en donde la nave de Vegeta acababa de aparecer.

Vegeta descendió de la nave, arrastrando a Vania quién ya estaba consciente, la llevaba agarrada del hombro. Sin más la lanzó frente al ejército de saiyajines, a los pies del que fuera todos esos años, su supuesto hijo.

— Ahora vas a decirle la verdad si no quieres que te aplaste aquí mismo —declaró el príncipe saiyajin colocando su bota en la cabeza de Vania.

— ¡No, papá! —gritó Trunks horrorizado.

— V-Vegeta, n-no debe ser para tanto —dijo Krilin.

— R-Recuerda que es una mujer… —Yamcha estaba totalmente sorprendido ante la escena.

Pero Vegeta no hizo caso de ningún comentario y comenzó a presionar el zapato contra la mujer saiyajin.

— Dile quién eres tú y quién es él… díselo a todos —ordenó el saiyajin.

— P-Papá e-espera… —suplicó Tarble.

— ¡Cállate insecto!

Vania apretaba furiosa los dientes y sentía el peso de el pie de Vegeta comenzar a presionarle la cabeza. La verdad no temía por su vida, sentía coraje, estaba furiosa por que su plan se había desviado muchísimo y distaba de todo lo que había construido, todo por Bulma. Rápidamente la autoproclamada reina comenzó a repasar sus opciones, pero no tenía ninguna.

— No voy a decir nada, acaba conmigo si es lo que quieres —retó ella.

— No te voy a dar ese gusto, ¡habla! —la pateó

— Dios mío —susurró Bulma. La situación se iba a salir de control en cualquier momento.

Unos cuantos soldados se movieron dispuestos a atacar, pero Tarble les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

— ¿Es verdad que no eres mi madre? —preguntó con aire desolado a la mujer que sangraba ya, en el piso.

— ¿Nunca te pasó por la cabeza, la razón por la cual nunca te abracé o por qué nunca te dije que te quería? —Vania habló con dificultad pero su voz era irónica.

— Entonces es cierto…

— No era muy difícil de imaginarlo, pero siempre fuiste tan idiota como para no darte cuenta.

Tarble miró a Vegeta que aun tenía la pierna sobre Vania y le devolvía la mirada con desprecio.

— Yo no soy tú padre. Vania fue una miserable sirvienta en el palacio de mi padre que el día del ataque al planeta te secuestró y así urdió toda una serie de artimañas para llevarme de vuelta con ustedes. Tú eres el otro hijo del rey Vegeta, y tu nombre es Tarble.

El chico miró a Vania y luego a Vegeta, totalmente en shock, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— Todo esto fue culpa de esa estúpida terrícola —dijo Vania—. Si ella no hubiera llegado, tú hubieras seguido tan feliz siendo el rey.

— Bien, si esas fueron tus últimas palabras. ¡Todos la escucharon! ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí! —Vegeta alzó su pierna un poco para tomar fuerza, iba a acabar con aquella mujer que se había burlado de él, estaba decidido.

— ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Tarble y se lanzó hacia su recién descubierto hermano. Los demás soldados saiyajines al ver el movimiento de su líder comenzaron a correr en dirección a Vegeta lo que ocasionó que Goku, Trunks, Krilin, Piccoro y Yamcha fueran al encuentro.

En unos instantes la pelea había comenzado y todos se enfrentaban contra todos. El ejército saiyajin los superaba en número por lo cual cada uno de los guerreros de la tierra peleaba contra dos o tres.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esa mujer te utilizó! —bramó Vegeta furioso por la reacción de Tarble y le propinó una patada en el estómago que mandó a volar al muchacho varios metros.

Otros dos saiyajines se lanzaron hacia Vegeta que comenzó a darles puños y lanzar poderes.

— Bueno no lo has hecho tan mal, Vegeta—dijo Goku sonriendo al ver que su contrincante, un saiyajin moreno no estaba dando mala pelea.

— No es momento de halagos Kakarotto —Vegeta terminó con los dos saiyajines que se le habían lanzado cuando de pronto buscó a Vania—. ¿Dónde demonios está esa maldita mujer?

Pero cuando la localizó entre la pelea el corazón estuvo a punto de parársele; Vania había logrado escabullirse entre la pelea sin que nadie la notara y apuntaba con un dedo a una indefensa Bulma.

— ¡Bulma! —gritó Vegeta pero otro saiyajin lo confrontó.

— Ahora, estúpida terrícola vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

Bulma no era una mujer que le tuviera miedo a casi nada en el mundo, toda su vida se había caracterizado por tener coraje, seguridad y cierta pizca de necedad. Pocas veces su vida se había encontrado en verdadero peligro, porque siempre había salido bien librada por sus medios o gracias a sus amigos. Pero esa vez, era diferente, su cuerpo totalmente erizado se lo decía.

Los ojos de aquella mujer saiyajin eran el odio puro, inclusive denotaban más odio que las primeras veces en las que había visto a Vegeta en Namek. Fue entonces cuando deseó que todo pasara rápido, y que su hijo, su esposo y sus amigos estuvieran bien después de eso.

Una bola de energía salió del dedo de Vania y Bulma inmóvil, sólo pudo ver el fulgor cegador que se acercaba a ella.


	8. La furia de un Saiyajin

— ¡Mamá! —escuchó la científica gritar a Trunks a lo lejos. Bulma se encontraba totalmente paralizada esperando a que aquel rayo tocara su cuerpo y llegara su fin.

— _Es verdad lo que dicen_ —pensó Bulma. Si era verdad; todo lo que has sido, lo que atesoras en tu corazón, los mejores momentos de tu vida, y las personas con las que has compartido tu vida aparecen frente a tus ojos en esas breves fracciones de segundo. Imágenes de momentos que Bulma guardaba en su corazón comenzaron a pasar frente a ella: Su infancia alegre junto a sus padres, la vez en que conoció a Goku, los viajes en busca de las esferas del dragón con él, Krilin, Yamcha, Oolog, Puar y el maestro Roshi; la boda de Goku y Milk… la ida a Namek, la primera vez que vio a Vegeta; las peleas incesantes con él, el primer beso que se dieron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor; la vez en que descubrió que estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Trunks… y el último beso que le dio a su hijo en la frente...

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Vegeta al tiempo en que enfureció totalmente, le dio una patada a su oponente, se convirtió en super saiyajin y voló hacia donde estaba su mujer.

Goku fue más rápido; se zafó de los saiyajines que le rodeaban, se tele transportó exactamente al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga y la tomó por los hombros para luego tele transportarse a otro lugar.

El poder de la furiosa saiyajin se impactó en una de las paredes de Capsule Corp dañándola gravemente, pero gracias a la rapidez de Goku, su ataque fue fallido.

Vegeta sin embargo había perdido los estribos y se le había lanzado encima a Vania.

Bulma miraba atónita la escena a lo lejos; Vegeta golpeaba contra el suelo la cabeza de aquella mujer que se deshacía en risas de sarcasmo, como si tal acción no le provocara el más mínimo dolor y se divirtiera. La atractiva saiyajin que la científica había conocido en aquel planeta había quedado completamente atrás para ser reemplazada por un monstruo—. No… no lo hagas Vegeta… —susurró Bulma antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Goku.

Trunks corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre con Goku y la sostuvo al darse cuenta de que se había desmayado.

— Va a matarla —dijo Trunks horrorizado, refiriéndose a Vegeta. Comprendía a su padre, pues el también podía sentir la rabia arder dentro de su cuerpo por lo que Vania estuvo a punto de hacerle a su mamá pero, el chico de cabellos lilas estaba seguro que su madre no estaría de acuerdo en que su papá matara a esa mujer, ella no querría que ensuciara sus manos con más sangre, puesto que aquel saiyajin mercenario que fue alguna vez, había quedado en el pasado.

— No lo hará, no te preocupes Trunks —Goku se dirigió a donde estaba Vegeta con paso tranquilo ante las miradas de Krilin, Yamcha y Piccoro que aún seguían enfrentándose a los saiyajines que quedaban—. Vegeta, es suficiente —le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su ex rival. Sorpresivamente Vegeta se detuvo, dejó de estrellar contra el suelo a Vania quién no dejaba de sonreír y se puso de pie.

— ¡Vayanse! ¡Todos! ¡AHORA! —exclamó con su rasposa voz el príncipe de los saiyajines dirigiéndose a los pocos sobrevivientes del ejército que quedaban. Estos sin pensarla más tiempo comenzaron a subir a las naves en las que habían llegado—. Da gracias porque eres tan insignificante que no vale la pena gastar energía en matarte —le dijo Vegeta a Vania mientras se daba la vuelta para reunirse con su hijo y su desfallecida esposa.

Goku le echó un vistazo a Vania para asegurarse que no intentaría alguna otra cosa pero vio que yacía mal herida en el suelo y también observó a los saiyajines que ya encendían sus naves y comenzaban a escapar; todo había terminado y aunque no había sido un verdadero peligro para ellos había representado una breve conmoción de la cual el guerrero estaba seguro, podría bromear con todos sus amigos en un futuro. Goku siguió a Vegeta quién ya se encontraba al lado de su hijo.

El príncipe saiyajin sin decir palabra alguna se inclinó hacia Bulma que estaba siendo resguardada por Trunks y la tomó en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla cargando hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

— Ve... Vegeta —susurró Bulma al sentir el cambio de posición y las nuevas manos tan conocidas que la recibían.

— Si no te hubieras puesto a jugar con ellos habría tenido la situación en mis manos —le dijo Vegeta en su habitual tono.

— Todo esto… es por tu culpa —contestó ella sonriendo.

Vania observaba la escena a unos metros, tirada aún en el patio de ese lugar; su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, escurría un hilo de sangre de su sien y otro de la boca. Cuando Vegeta la estaba golpeando contra el suelo su reacción había sido de satisfacción plena, ya que había visto en los ojos del príncipe que su sangre de saiyajin aun existía, que aún era despiadado y sangriento, digno de ser llamado saiyajin y eso le gustaba… así él le gustaba.

Pero en esos momentos Vania veía a Vegeta cargando a Bulma de forma sutil y segura y entonces era cuando el saiyajin se escondía, cuando dejaba de ser él.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué siquiera se molestaba en tener la en brazos? ¿Por qué? Si las mujeres para los saiyajines sólo representaban un objeto de placer y esclavitud ¿Por qué? Pensaba ella sin poder descifrar la respuesta.

Entonces Vegeta sonrió con ironía ante lo último que Bulma le había dicho y la mujer saiyajin se enfureció por completo.

Nadie se percató de cómo había pasado, pero cuando el rayo cruzó el patio ya era demasiado tarde; Bulma había recibido el impacto de lleno debajo de las costillas, al igual que Vegeta.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Bulma! ¡Vegeta! —exclamó krilin corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿QUE HAS HECHO? —bramó Trunks en shock al observar a sus padre en el suelo— ¡ERES UNA…!

Todo fue rápido. El ataque le dio en pecho a Vania, un desgarrador grito salió de la garganta de la mujer saiyajin que enseguida cayó al suelo con un hoyo en donde segundos antes se ubicaba su corazón.

Todos miraron al chico, que con lágrimas en los ojos jadeaba gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Tarble aun se mantenía de pie aunque las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle y observaba lo que acababa de hacer.

— T-Tarble… —susurró Trunks acercándose al joven.

— Yo, nunca creí que fuera una mala madre… sólo pensaba que le había hecho falta la presencia de mi padre, así como a mi y que si lo encontraba, entonces ella sería feliz —confesó el muchacho.

— ¿Porqué la…?

— Estaba llena de odio y lo único que quería era matar a tu madre. De dejarla libre lo habría hecho, quizás no en este momento pero si en un futuro. Yo sólo… yo no… —pero el chico no pudo continuar pues las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos comenzaron a fluir una de tras de otra. Aquellas lágrimas que significaban que todo lo que el había escuchado desde niño no era más que una mentira, que su identidad era otra, que la madre a la que siempre admiró no era más que una mujer codiciosa y aprovechada y que, a quién siempre creyó su padre era en realidad su hermano.

* * *

— Vaya, es un alivio que no fuera tan grave —comentó Krilin observando a Bulma dormida en su cama.

— Tienes razón Krilin, aunque las heridas son profundas pero con algo de reposo Bulma se repondrá. Ahora el verdadero reto lo tienen Trunks y Vegeta en hacerla quedarse quieta —dijo Goku acercándose también a donde estaba su amiga.

Los amigos se encontraban en la habitación de Bulma, esperando a que ella reaccionara y recobrara el sentido. El doctor ya la había atendido curando y vendando sus heridas y había ordenado a todos sus amigos presentes reposo para la paciente.

— Has corrido con suerte Bulma… —dijo Krilin mirándola—. ¡Trunks! ¡Ven pronto! —llamó su amigo al darse cuenta que la científica se removía en su cama—. Parece que va a despertar.

Trunks se acercó a la cama y observó a su madre que en efecto, abrió los ojos de sopetón.

— ¡Trunks! —exclamó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Aquí estoy mamá —le tomó la mano el adolescente—, tranquila.

— ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —comenzó ella a revisarlo.

— Estoy bien, no me pasó nada —aseguró su hijo con una sonrisa tímida un poco avergonzado por la extrema protección de su madre para con él.

— Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada… —sonrió Bulma pero enseguida se acordó de alguien mas—. ¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde está tu padre?

— Aquí —respondió con seriedad Vegeta que se encontraba recargado al lado de la puerta de la habitación, cruzado de brazos.

— Me alegra que tengas tu habitual energía —dijo Goku a su amiga—. Sin embargo el doctor ha dicho que tienes que estar en reposo un tiempo, tus heridas son algo profundas, no de mucha gravedad a menos que no te cuides pero por si las dudas es mejor que no te esfuerces —fue entonces cuando Bulma fue consciente del dolor que sentía debajo de su costilla izquiera y notó un gran vendaje en esa parte de su cuerpo—. Por cierto, Yamcha y Piccoro tuvieron que irse, estuvieron esperando a que despertaras pero has tardado un poco, así que me pidieron que te diera sus saludos.

— Gracias a todos por estar pendientes de mi. Siento haberlos preocupado.

— Bueno Bulma, nosotros también nos vamos —anunció Goku mirando a su mejor amigo que asintió—. Milk me espera en casa.

— Salúdamela mucho por favor y muchas gracias por quedarse —agradeció la científica a sus dos mejores amigos. Enseguida Goku colocó dos dedos en su frente y después ambos guerreros desaparecieron dejando a Trunks, Vegeta y Bulma en la misma habitación.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? —le preguntó bajito Bulma a su hijo.

— Sólo un rozón, el ataque lo recibiste tu en su mayoría pero como Vania estaba débil no pudo utilizar todo su poder como para hacerte más daño. Se curó el mismo, ya sabes que no le gusta que nadie…

— Lo sé —dijo Bulma.

— ¿Te gustaría comer algo? —le preguntó Trunks.

— La verdad si, muero de hambre —admitió ella.

— Bien, iré a decirle a la abuela que prepare algo para ti, vuelvo mas tarde —anunció Trunks y salió de la habitación. Aquello había sido con doble propósito, ya que sabía a la perfección que sus padres necesitaban estar a solas para hablar.

— Vegeta —llamó Bulma a su esposo, éste con el semblante serio se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Perfectamente ¿Cómo debería de estar?

A pesar de la rudeza de esa respuesta a Bulma no le molestó el tono de Vegeta, pues eso le indicaba que en efecto su esposo se encontraba bien.

— ¿Qué hay de Tarble? —quiso saber ella.

— Está en una de las habitaciones de la casa, descansando —contestó con desinterés.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —Vegeta puso cara de pocos amigos—. No pongas esa cara, simplemente, ¡vamos Vegeta él es tu hermano! A mi no me molestaría en absoluto que viviera con nosotros.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? No voy a permitir algo así.

Bulma soltó una carcajada divertida al ver la expresión de Vegeta — ¿Por qué no? La casa es muy grande y Tarble es parte de tú familia lo que significa que también es parte de la mía, Trunks no la lleva muy bien con él pero con el tiempo sé que podrán…

— No. Mi familia son sólo tú y Trunks —corrigió Vegeta mirando a los ojos a Bulma. Èsta se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que él acaba de decir—. Esta es nuestra casa no quiero a nadie más aquí. Además Tarble quiere regresar a su planeta, aún quedan varios saiyajines ahí que tendrá que gobernar.

— ¿Entonces asumirá el papel de rey de los saiyajines? ¿Pero acaso tu no…?

— Es su derecho por ley si el primer heredero claudica, y yo no pienso regresar a ese maldito lugar de nuevo.

— Está bien Vegeta, entiendo. Te cansaste de jugar al rey, aunque eso lo hubieras pensado desde un inicio, ya que al principio la idea de gobernar a tu raza no te desagradó —le echó en cara Bulma a su esposo.

— Cállate —ordenó el comenzándose a disgustar, recordando como Vania le había visto la cara.

— Si me hubieras hecho caso desde un inicio, habría hecho la prueba de ADN y nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Sigues con eso?

— Por supuesto, ¡Estuve a punto de morir hace rato!

— Mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a hacerte daño, ¡mucho menos a matarte! —exclamó Vegeta entre el calor de la discusión, aunque enseguida se arrepintió por haber bajado la guardia con Bulma.

— Lo sé —se suavizó ella y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Vegeta que, no opuso resistencia ni rechazó el tacto—. Sé que siempre estarás para protegerme a mi y a Trunks y eso me hace sentir muy segura, pero habrá veces en las que no podrás hacerlo.

— Para eso he entrenado a Trunks, el se encargará.

— Dime una cosa Vegeta, ¿te sentirías mal si muero?

El príncipe de los saiyajines se extrañó ante la pregunta de su esposa y supuso que la situación que había pasado hacía unas horas atrás en la que estuvo a punto de morir, le había afectado haciéndola pensar las cosas.

— _Mataría a quién se me pusiera enfrente_ —pensó, pero eso no era lo que iba a decirle a ella—. No sé porqué preguntas tonterías como esas, eres mi esposa naturalmente me afectaría de alguna forma.

Bulma sonrió triunfal al encontrar la palabra que estaba esperando —No, yo no soy tu esposa —dijo ella y Vegeta entendía cada vez menos. El orgulloso guerrero estaba considerando seriamente llamar de nuevo al doctor.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

— Así es, tu mismo lo dijiste Vegeta ¿no lo recuerdas? —el príncipe comenzó a hacer memoria de sus palabras en los últimos días pero no podía recordar.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta.

— ¡Un momento! —exclamó al recordar el momento exacto en donde había usado esas palabras.

— Soy tu mujer —pronunció al fin ella.

Vegeta enrojeció por completo y se dio la vuelta para que Bulma no lo viera; estaba completamente irritado.

— ¿Así que estabas ahí?

— Si, estaba ahí y escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Vania sobre mi y Trunks —rio por lo bajo completamente feliz.

Vegeta comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a irse.

— No, espera Vegeta —Bulma se levantó de la cama ignorando el punzón que sintió por el movimiento y detuvo a Vegeta tomándole el brazo. Éste a pesar de su molestia se detuvo.

— Vuelve a la cama, han dicho que tienes que estar en reposo y necesito que estés de pie cuanto antes para arreglar unas cosas de la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma observó fijamente a Vegeta. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, rudos, bruscos pero con ella, gentiles.

— Te amo —susurró ella y le siguió sosteniendo la mirada.

Bulma sonrió con dulzura, acarició la mejilla de su esposo y dio vuelta para regresar a la cama. No se sintió mal por no recibir algún tipo de respuesta porque sabía que había incomodado más de la cuenta a Vegeta y él la haría pagar conservando su distancia por un tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando Bulma estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama sintió que Vegeta le tomaba la muñeca; él la miró por una breve fracción de segundo y después se acercó hacia ella para posar sus labios en los de su esposa.

— _Electricidad_ —pensó él mientras la besaba. No había otra palabra que encajara mejor para describir lo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que estaban de esa forma. Vegeta estaba seguro que a pesar de los años seguiría sintiendo lo mismo, pues desde la primera vez en que había puesto sus labios en los de ella eso le había provocado.

— _Amor_ —aquella palabra le vino a la mente a la peli azul al sentir la delicadeza de aquel beso. Eso era, ningún otro sentimiento lo describiría. Eso era lo que él le hacia sentir cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

Aunque Vegeta no lo admitiría abiertamente ante nadie, el viaje hacia aquel planeta en donde vivían los de su raza lo había hecho pensar demasiado; al principio el poder, el ser rey y sentirse respetado y admirado por todos había llenado el hueco de su ego y orgullo tanto que no quería regresar a la tierra, incluso el asunto de su supuesto hijo había pasado a segundo plano para él. Pero conforme los días pasaban se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba incompleta al no tener consigo a las personas que más quería en el mundo… su bella y aventurera esposa y su hijo, motivo de su orgullo.

Lo mejor había sido volver al lugar al que ya pertenecía desde hacía mucho: La tierra, su casa, el lugar donde milagrosamente había formado una familia y con la que tenía el gran deber de cuidarla.

No había más en aquella habitación que el sentimiento puro que sólo se demostraban Bulma y Vegeta cuando estaban a solas.

Ahí estaba la casa de ella, en los brazos de él.

Ahí iba a quedarse, donde Bulma estuviera.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 08/05/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
